


More Than

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Engineer Link, Engineer Rhett, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: Rhett doesn’t know what to do when his best friend is hit by a car and suffers a brain injury. Link’s recovery is coming along well, except for one not-so-small detail. He is convinced that Rhett is his husband, and he won’t take no for an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to warn everyone that there will be lots of medical inaccuracies in this fic, so please don’t take anything you read here as realistic at all. It’s not accurate for lots of reasons. Please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks.
> 
> Second, I’m trying very hard to develop my writing skills beyond short stories, so this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but I’m not sure how long it will end up being, or how good the plot will be.

Rhett always felt sick when he stepped into the rehab hospital room, memories invading his mind of Link lying deathly still in another hospital with wires and tubes coming out from everywhere. It was better now that Link was awake and able to talk and breathe on his own, but Rhett still couldn’t stand how small Link looked in the hospital bed. He took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face as he approached the bed.

“Good morning, Link,” he said, softly. His eyes examined the floor. 

“Rhett, you’re here,” Link said. He reached out, his fingers shaking slightly with the effort of coordination and movement. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Rhett said, as he took the offered hand. Link’s fingers were cold and clammy in his. He squeezed them gently. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah, a little,” Link said.

“That’s good.” Rhett squeezed Link’s hand again, his eyes darting around the room, checking Link’s pain chart and then the menu beside his bed. He’d had cereal for breakfast again. At least that hadn’t changed. “Anyway, I just wanted to stop by for a few minutes and check on you before work, but I’ll be back later. Maybe we can play that matching memory board game.”

“I still can’t believe your boss won’t let you take off to be with your husband in the hospital,” Link said, an edge to his voice that hadn’t been there moments ago. “How is that fair?”

“I’m not your husband, Link,” Rhett said, as he tugged his hand away, placing it back by its side. He hated this part. He just wanted it to stop. “I’m just your best friend. Remember?”

“Then why do you come see me so often?” Link asked. There was a challenge there.

“Because you’re my best friend, man. I’ve told you. We’ve known each other forever.” Rhett risked looking at Link. His face was twisted into the same heartbroken expression he always wore when Rhett tried to correct him.

“I know that. We used to just be best friends, but that changed. You know. I just don’t know why you keep lying to me. Was it something I said before I got hurt? Something I did?” Link asked. “Were we fighting or something? Please tell me.”

“Link, stop,” Rhett said. “You’re confused.”

“I just want my husband to be with me,” Link said, his bottom lip trembling as tears pooled in his blue eyes. “Is that really too much to ask?”

“I’ve got to go to work,” Rhett said. He cleared his throat, trying to stop the tears that were pricking at his own eyes. “I don’t want to be late. Anything I can get you before I leave?”

“Answers, Rhett. I just don’t understand why you’re treating me like this. Don’t you love me anymore?”

“I’ll be back later,” Rhett said, as he turned and left the room. And even as he gave into the sobs that wracked his body, he knew that he would indeed be back later, just like he promised. Maybe he just liked torturing himself. 

————————

Link’s mom, Sue, was there when he got back. She was brushing Link’s hair, taking care not to irritate the scar that was left behind from the stitches that had once run across his scalp. They’d had to temporarily remove part of his skull to prevent more damage from the swelling, and the scar was the only remaining external sign that Link had been so badly hurt now that his broken wrist had mended and his bruises had faded.

It was hard to believe that it had been three months since a car had run a stop sign and plowed into Link as he crossed the street. It had changed Link’s life forever. Changed everyone’s lives forever. The doctors said he was making really good progress for someone with his type of traumatic brain injury. He had fought to come out of the coma quickly, and was currently fighting through five different kinds of therapy to get better. He was able to do so much more than he could just a few weeks ago. He could breathe on his own, eat, drink, talk, hold conversations, sit up, and even walk a little bit with support. He could tell you his name, age, location, the president’s name, and what he had for his last meal. He was acing the regular memory tests the nurses gave him.

But none of that did anything to correct his mistaken belief that Rhett was his husband.

The doctors told him to keep correcting Link and sooner or later it would click. But so far, it hadn’t, and it was breaking Rhett’s heart. Everyone said Link had a great attitude about what had happened to him, but Rhett didn’t see it. He saw scared, lonely, vulnerable Link. Link who cried and begged for the kind of touches and words that Rhett wasn’t able to give him.

He met Sue’s eyes and nodded at her. “How’s it going?”

“Rhett?” Link asked, as he turned to look. There was no smile for Rhett this time, only glossy eyes and rumpled eyebrows.

“We’re taking care of a few things, aren’t we Link?” Sue asked in her kind voice, as she continued to brush his hair. “Freshening you up a bit. You look better now that you’ve had a bath and a nice shave.”

“You’re doing the kind of things my husband should be helping me with,” Link said.

Rhett shivered at the anger in Link’s voice. Usually, he just sounded hurt.

“Now, Link, we’ve all told you that Rhett is just your friend. You’re upsetting him,” Sue said, with a sympathetic look at Rhett.

Link bit his bottom lip and looked away, his shoulders sinking. “Why is everyone lying to me, Mom? My brain might be injured, but I’m not stupid. I remember everything.”

Flashbacks to the questions everyone had asked him in the days following Link’s awakening from his coma flashed before Rhett’s eyes. Link had called him his husband in his garbled, clumsy speech, and everyone had gone insane. His parents and Link’s thought surely they must have been up to something behind everyone’s back. Surely they must have been more than friends in secret. Link wouldn’t just make something up like that. But they really weren’t in any kind of relationship, and Rhett eventually managed to convince them of the truth.

“I know you think you do, honey,” Sue said, as she squeezed her son’s shoulder. “Just remember what the doctor said. Give it time and things will straighten themselves out. Now hush while I finish your hair.”

Rhett didn’t know how Sue could be so patient for so long. There were times when he wanted to shake Link and shout at him to stop crying. Beg him to stop with the husband nonsense. He missed his best friend. He missed seeing Link smile and laugh at his stupid jokes. He missed talking to him about anything and everything as they rode to work at the engineering firm together. He missed Link being happy around him him. Because all he ever got to see now was a Link who hated him for something that he hadn’t even done, and who wanted him for something more than friendship.

Sometimes, he wanted to give in. He daydreamed about crawling into bed with Link and kissing all of his tears away. Sometimes he wished that he had been honest before the accident and told Link his true feelings, so maybe it could be true, and he’d be the one helping Link now.

He had even voiced it once, to the doctors and Sue. Maybe, he’d said, if he played along, it would be easier for Link. Surely his mind would recover faster if he weren’t upset so often. Sue was open to it, anything to make her son feel better, but the doctors had said no, that it would only confuse him more. They said that the only reason Link said that kind of stuff now was because he was dealing with an unusual form of something called confabulation. His memories were mixed up and his inhibitions were lowered because of the injury, a dangerous combination.

Rhett had tried not coming to visit at all, but that had ended after just three days with an upset phone call from Sue, who said Link was inconsolable.

So here he was, coming twice a day to visit a man who thought Rhett was the worst kind of person ever.

“Do you want to play the memory game?” Rhett asked, after Sue had finished brushing Link’s hair. She went ahead and left for the night, kissing them both goodbye before she walked through the door.

“Sure,” Link said, sighing. He watched Rhett with curious eyes as he went and got the game.

“Here we go,” Rhett said. He put the simple game on top of Link’s overbed table and set it up. “Do you want to go first?”

Link didn’t answer, but reached out and flipped the first two tiles. No match. Rhett flipped two more, no match. The game went on for a while, both men silent. Neither said anything until Link made the last match.

“I win,” he said, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Good job, man,” Rhett said. It used to take them hours to get through the game, with Link struggling to remember more than one or two cards at a time, his hands shaking violently as he tried to turn the tiles. Now he was much more coordinated and it only took them a few minutes to play. They usually made it through several rounds before Link started to get tired. “Want to play again?”

“No. I’m kind of tired.” Link ran a hand through his hair, messing up the simple style his mom had given him. “You know, I’ve actually been thinking…”

At one point in time, Rhett would have made a silly joke in response to that kind of statement. Now, he just nodded, waiting to hear whatever it was. When Link was silent for several seconds, Rhett prompted him, “What have you been thinking about?”

“Well, a lot,” Link said. “But I guess I just want to say that I forgive you. I know it’s been hard for you. It takes a lot to deal with me like this, and I know some people can’t handle it when someone they love gets hurt and changes. So, if you…” Link took a shaky breath, oncoming tears evident in his voice. He looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. “I forgive you for lying to me. I forgive everyone for lying to me to protect you. And if you want to walk out that door and never come back, I’ll forgive you for that too. I- It’s okay, Rhett.”

“Link,” Rhett said, his voice soft. His breath got caught in his throat as he tried to say more. It felt like he had been punched in the gut. Everything inside of him said to stay, to do whatever he could to make this better. Only his mind argued against him, the doctors’ words echoing through his mind.

He took a step closer to the bed, his legs feeling wobbly and weak. Link looked up at the sound, and his teary eyes cut through Rhett’s heart like a knife. Rhett was so tired of seeing Link cry, especially when it would be so easy to make him feel better.

He couldn’t do this. It was wrong on multiple levels. Beads of sweat ran down his back as he sat on the edge of Link’s bed, his mind racing a hundred miles per hour. “I don’t- I don’t know what to say,” he said, at last.

“What is there to say?”

“We’re best friends, Link. That’s all we've ever been,” he said again, the words sounding harsh to his own ears. “But if you don’t want me to come see you anymore, I won’t.”

He stood up, inching toward the door, waiting for Link to say something, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted him to say. All he could hear were Link’s quiet sniffles. When he stepped out into the hallway, the door clicked closed behind him with a heavy thump, sending chills down his spine.

He stood in the hallway, his breath coming fast as nausea pooled in his gut. This wasn’t right. What was he doing? Was he really about to abandon his lifelong best friend over something that was outside of his control? It wasn’t Link’s fault that his brain had been injured and his memories were mixed up. The last time he had tried to stay away, it had really upset Link. Rhett couldn’t do that to him again, even if Link said it was okay.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and crossed the room in four steps, his long legs coming in handy for once. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and practically flung his arms around Link’s shoulders. “I’m not leaving you. I’m sorry, bo. I’m here now, and I’m not going to leave you again. Shh, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He spoke without thought, his only goal to make this all better.

Link sobbed into Rhett’s chest, his whole body shaking as he clung to Rhett’s shirt. “Do you really mean it? You- You’re not scared to admit it anymore? No more lying?”

“No more lying. We’re so much more than just best friends.” He couldn’t bring himself to say that they were husbands. It still felt too weird. But it felt so good to have Link in his arms, and his sobs were growing quieter by the second. He bent down and kissed Link’s forehead, shifting himself to get more comfortable.

As he held Link, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances into his ear, Rhett’s mind wandered. How was he going to explain this to the doctors? To Sue? To his parents? He wasn’t even really sure how to explain it to himself. Something had told him that it was the right thing to do. He wasn’t so sure about that.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about Link was that he didn’t respond to the logic of the situation. Sue was quizzing him again, asking him questions about where their wedding took place, when they had decided to become more than friends, why they didn’t live together, and why neither of them wore wedding rings.

Instead of thinking about it and coming to the logical conclusion that maybe he wasn’t actually married to Rhett after all, Link just grew frustrated with the questions. “Why does any of that matter? I know he’s my husband. That’s good enough for me,” he snapped, running a hand through his hair.

“But you remember everything else from before your injury. You remember that Rhett came to our Thanksgiving dinner last year, don’t you?” 

“Yes. We had turkey, and Rhett tried to make me eat the tomatoes in the salad, but I wouldn’t do it,” Link said, wrinkling his nose.

Sue nodded. “If you remember that, then of course you should remember your own wedding. Right?”

Link looked at Rhett, his eyes confused and pleading for help. If this had happened yesterday, Rhett would have told him that he didn’t remember their wedding because they hadn’t had one. Link would have argued until he finally dissolved into tears. Now, Rhett wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders and encouraged him to lean against his side. Link went willingly, his body relaxing against Rhett’s with a soft sigh.

“Rhett,” Sue said, a warning in her tone.

“I’m sorry. I just think I need to be who he needs me to be for right now.” He had tried to explain it to Sue in private, down in the hospital cafeteria before they had gone up to see Link, but it had just made him feel awkward and he hadn’t said as much as he had wanted to.

“I just don’t like this. The doctor says it’s a bad idea,” Sue said. She looked at Link, who was tucked against Rhett with his head on his shoulder, his expression unreadable. “But… I guess it’s worth a try. I know this has been hard for you to cope with too, Rhett. I’ll talk to the doctor. We can see what happens. Trying to convince him otherwise hasn’t worked. Maybe this will do something to fix things. Surely he’ll realize that something isn’t right sooner or later.”

“I hope so,” Rhett agreed, nodding his thanks to Link’s mom. He was relieved to have her on their side at least.

“I’m right here, you know,” Link reminded them, but at least he wasn’t crying. “I can hear what you’re saying about me.”

“I know you’re here,” Rhett said. He began to stroke Link’s arm. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’ve got a headache,” Link admitted softly. “Kinda want to take a nap before physical therapy.”

“Do you want me to call the nurse?” Sue asked, as she stepped toward the bed and took her son’s hand. “We can get you something for pain.”

“No thanks, Mom. It’s not that bad right now. Maybe I’ll just lie here for a while and see if I can sleep.”

“Okay. You go ahead and try to get some rest. I’ll come back later. How does that sound?” Sue leaned over and kissed Link’s cheek.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I’ll leave too,” Rhett said, as he continued to run his fingers up and down Link’s arm. “Give you some time alone.”

“No. I want you to stay,” Link said, as he picked up his head up to look at Rhett. “If- If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Rhett agreed. It was Saturday, so he had plenty of time to spend at the hospital.

There was a flurry of activity, Link kissing his mom’s cheek and then giving her a hug, as everyone exchanged goodbyes, and then Sue left the room.

Rhett and Link sat in silence for a long moment, processing everything that had just happened. Rhett wondered how Link had seen the conversation he’d had with Sue in his mind. He wanted to ask, but he knew it would just confuse Link if he started asking those kinds of questions.

“I’m glad we’re alone now,” Link said, breaking the silence. He took off his glasses and sat them on his table, and then he adjusted the bed to lie down. “I really do have a headache. Could you get the light?”

“Sure,” Rhett said. He reached over and pulled the cord, and the room was plunged into semi-darkness, some light still slipping in despite the shade on the window. “Can I do anything else for you?”

“Just hold me.”

Rhett nodded to himself, moving to fit his long body against Link’s smaller one. His feet hung off the end of the bed, but he didn’t complain as he wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him close. Link rested his head on Rhett’s chest.

“Feels so good to be touched like this again.” Link smiled softly, the motion barely visible in the low light. “I’ve really missed this.”

Rhett saw the smile, and it was like a hundred pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wanted to answer, say that he had missed it too, but the thought of lying to his best friend still felt strange. He had talked openly in front of Link again just minutes ago, basically admitting that he was playing a part like an actor in a movie, but somehow, Link didn’t really get it. No matter what he said or what anyone else said, it always came back to the same thing for Link, and Rhett didn’t know how to deal with that. All he knew for sure what that he was tired of Link seeing him as cruel, as the kind of man who left his spouse when things got hard, in sickness and in health holding no meaning for him beyond the piece of paper it was written on.

“I’ve missed seeing you smile like that,” Rhett admitted, the truth in his words almost painful. Link used to smile a lot, but for the last few months, Rhett had seen just about every expression on his face except for the one he most wanted to see.

Link’s smile only grew bigger at that. “I’m just happy that you’re with me again. I didn’t think you’d ever hold me again. I don’t know what you were thinking before.”

“I don’t know either,” Rhett said. “I’m sorry.”

“I already told you that I forgive you.” Link closed his eyes and nestled into Rhett’s side, his smile fading. “I’m just glad that you’re here now.”

Rhett started rubbing Link’s back, the motions familiar from all of the times they had given each other back rubs over the years. Usually it was Link helping him out with his bad back, but he was happy to return the favor.

“Feels good,” Link murmured.

“Shh,” Rhett whispered, as he continued to make patterns on Link’s back. “Just relax and try to sleep. Let me take care of you.”

It wasn’t long before Rhett was holding his sleeping best friend in his arms, his heart full with an emotion that he couldn’t quite place. He had made his decision, but what if it was the wrong one? What if Link got mad when - if - he remembered the truth? What if Rhett’s decision to go against the doctor’s opinion ruined their friendship forever? What if it ruined Link’s relationship with Sue, if Link found out that she’d given Rhett permission to lie to him? Rhett had always wanted this kind of relationship with Link deep down inside, but now that he sort of had it, it didn’t feel good. It felt like he had found the winning lottery ticket in the middle of a parking lot, but he couldn’t really enjoy the money because he knew that it should have belonged to someone else.

He carefully untangled himself from Link, getting up and making his way to the little bathroom in the corner of the hospital room. He bent his knees so he could look at himself in the mirror, taking in his tired raccoon eyes and the way his hair had rebelled against the way he had styled it hours earlier. He splashed cold water on his face, asking himself a silent question. Was it worth it to make Link happy now, when he might be angry later? Or would it be better to keep hurting Link now in the hopes that they might eventually be able to return to the way they were before?

What a decision to have to make, except that he had already made it.

He supposed the only thing he could do now was try to be the best fake husband that he could possibly be for Link.

——————

It got easier over the next few weeks. Link was still making leaps and bounds in his recovery, his mood much more stable now that everyone around him agreed that Rhett was his husband. Even the doctors had been convinced to give it a chance, through it was no secret that they disapproved.

Rhett looked forward to visiting the rehab hospital now that he was greeted with smiles and hugs instead of tears. It still hurt to see Link struggle with so many things, but he was getting better day by day, and he didn’t hate Rhett anymore.

One day, when Rhett and Link were taking their nightly walk around the ward before bed, they were stopped by the lead doctor on Link’s case.

“I’ve got some good news for you, Mr. Neal,” Dr. Shaw said, smiling widely at them both. There was genuine excitement in her voice.

“What’s that?” Link asked. He swayed in his feet, working hard to keep his balance. They probably should have brought his wheelchair just in case, but Link wanted to go without it.

Rhett put his hands on Link’s hips to help stabilize him. “I’ve got you,” he said, quietly.

“Is your mother here? She’ll probably want to hear this too,” Dr. Shaw said.

“She actually left about an hour ago,” Link said. “Do we need to call her and ask her to come back?”

“No, that’s okay. I just wanted to let you know that you’re going to be discharged soon. You might be home by next Tuesday.”

“I am? Really?” Link beamed, his whole face lighting up.

“Yes, so you’ll want to start making preparations for going home. A nurse will come by in the morning to go over everything with you, but I just wanted to go ahead let you know now. You’ve done really well, and we don’t need to keep you here anymore.” Dr. Shaw patted Link’s shoulder before she walked off, excusing herself. “I’ve got rounds to do.”

Link turned to face Rhett. He reached for a hug, but pulled away when Rhett tried to lean into it. “What’s wrong?” Rhett asked. 

“Don’t you think this calls for more than a hug?” Link asked. “I’m finally getting out of this place.”

“Um, wh- What do you mean?” Rhett spluttered. He was careful to keep steadying hands on Link despite his urge to step away.

“I really miss kissing you,” Link admitted, his gaze locked onto Rhett’s lips. “Please? I know we haven’t since I got hurt, but gosh, Rhett. I… I want to kiss you so bad.”

“Link,” Rhett hissed. He could feel his face turning red as he cast his eyes from left to right, looking to see who was around. Only elderly Ms. Peterson was present at the far end of the hallway, slowly walking along with her own walker. Could he really do this? God, how he’d dreamed of kissing Link. He’d dreamed of it so many times over the years.

“I can tell you don’t want to. It’s fine,” Link said. “Let’s go back to my room and call my mom.”

Rhett’s heart broke as he watched Link’s beaming smile disappear just as quickly as it had come. Link started to turn back around, but Rhett didn’t let go. “Wait,” he said, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He put both of his hands on Link’s shoulders and leaned down, his heart racing in his chest.

His lips met Link’s gently at first, and then harder as Link responded to the touch. Link’s lips were soft and sweet beneath his, and they tasted faintly of the peanut butter sandwich he’d had for dinner. It was everything Rhett had ever hoped for and more. He felt himself relax as the kiss went on, his arms leaving Link’s shoulders and wrapping around his waist instead, as Link’s arms went around his neck. Link opened his mouth, inviting Rhett in, his body so warm and so close. A low moan escaped Rhett’s throat.

“Finally!” a voice came, instantly peeling them apart.

Rhett and Link turned and looked at Ms. Peterson, both of their mouths open in shock. Rhett recovered first. “Oh, we were just- We’re sorry, Ms. Peterson. We didn’t mean to offend you,” he said. He glanced at Link, seeing the dazed just-kissed look in his eyes. Rhett pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

“Offend me? Bah! For a married couple, you two sure haven’t shown each other much affection since you’ve been here. I’m glad you’re finally feeling comfortable enough to kiss each other in public. I couldn’t help but cheer you on a bit.” The old woman winked at them. “Have fun, boys,” she said, as she began inching her way down the hallway again.

Link blushed, holding his arm out for Rhett to take again. “Let’s go back to my room.”

Once they were back in his room, Link sat at his desk and called his mom. Sue was ecstatic to learn that Link would soon be home. She started talking quickly, going over everything that she would be preparing to do to make her home more comfortable for Link while he continued to heal. Link had been forced to give up his own apartment soon after his injury, when it had become clear that he wouldn’t be able to live alone for a while.

When Link finally hung up, Rhett offered him a hand to stand up. Link took it, pulling himself up out of the chair.

“I could hear her from here,” Rhett said, chuckling. “She’s really excited to have you home, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Link said, his voice wavering. He blinked rapidly, biting his bottom lip as tears leaked between his lashes.

Rhett touched Link’s cheek, encouraging him to look up at him. Maybe this was just another mood swing, but he was worried. “What’s wrong, bo? Aren’t you happy to be going home?”

“Yeah, but I want to go home with you, Rhett. Not her.”

“Oh.” Rhett hadn’t even thought about that. Of course Link would rather go home to his husband than his mom. “Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” “What do you mean? I don’t want to be away from you again.” “Oh, Link.” Rhett gently pulled Link into his arms, holding him tight. “We’ll see what we can do,” he promised, as he tucked Link’s head under his chin. “Try to focus on being happy about getting out of the hospital for now. Everything is going to be okay.”

Rhett told himself that it wasn’t really a lie. Everything would be okay, eventually. He just didn’t see how he could move Link into his house. It had stairs and wasn’t suited for someone who was so unsteady on their feet. Besides, it would probably break Sue’s heart if Link didn’t stay with her.

That was something they would have to talk about over the next few days. For now, he needed to get Link calmed down and then help him get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hop in,” Rhett said, gesturing to Link’s wheelchair like it was a grand carriage. Link rolled his eyes but complied, sitting down and then carefully placing his feet on the footrests.

“I can walk,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

“I know you can, but we’re conserving your energy for the stairs,” Rhett reminded him. He had already told Link twice since he had taken the wheelchair out of his trunk, but Link had either forgotten or was just being stubborn. Probably the latter. “Hold on.”

He pushed Link from the garage, down the winding driveway, and to the bottom of the stairs that led to his front porch. There were only five steps, but he couldn’t stop the mental images that invaded his mind of Link tripping over one and falling, hurting himself again.

He still couldn’t believe that Sue had given in to Link’s begging to let him stay with Rhett despite everything that pointed to that being a poor decision. But then again, he supposed he found it harder than ever to say no to Link these days too. He was just so glad that his best friend was still around.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got this,” he said to encourage Link, though he needed it just as much. He pulled the wheelchair back when Link stood up, and then he carefully took hold of Link’s hips to support him.

Link held onto the handrail and stepped up onto the first step. “Woah,” he breathed. “These are different from the ones I practiced on at the hospital. Higher, I think.”

“It’s okay. I’m right here. I’ve got you,” Rhett said, his grip tightening as he stepped up behind Link. “Keep going.”

Somehow, they made it to the top of the stairs without any accidents. It was such a little thing, but it felt huge. Rhett let out an audible sigh of relief. “Good job, man!” 

“Thanks. Did you like the view?” Link asked, laughing as he stuck his butt out at Rhett, slowly shaking his hips while he kept one hand on the handrail.

“Stop it,” Rhett said, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. He almost wanted to give Link’s butt a gentle smack and see what happened, but he stopped himself. This wasn’t real, and he had come up with one rule for himself - no instigating anything with Link. He would respond and reciprocate when necessary, but that was all. He didn’t need Link accusing him of taking advantage of him later on. It sometimes felt like that was what he was doing now, and guilt licked at the back of his mind constantly.

“Well, did you?” Link taunted.

“You know I did,” Rhett answered, as he guided Link through the front door and into his living room, settling him on the couch to rest. “I’m going to go bring in your bags. Can I get you anything else first?”

“Just a kiss,” Link said, looking up at him with happy blue eyes.

Rhett leaned down to give Link a quick peck on the lips, in what was now a familiar gesture. He never let their kisses linger like he had the first time, afraid of what would happen if Link tried to deepen them. He didn’t know if he would have the willpower to resist.

Sue had packed all of Link’s bags and bought some basic equipment to help him around the house. It made things easy for Rhett. He quickly assembled the shower chair she had bought, putting it in his downstairs bathroom. Next, he made his way into his bedroom, where he worked to unpack all of Link’s clothes and toiletries, putting them away in the drawers he had cleaned out to share.

His back was aching by the time he finished. He stood up and stretched, twisting back and forth to relieve some of the stiffness in his joints. He was starting to get hungry, so he decided to go ask Link if he wanted anything to eat.

He found Link still on the couch, the TV off. Rhett sat next to him. “I got all of your stuff put away. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah. It just feels so weird to be out of the hospital,” Link said. “It almost doesn’t feel real. It’s like I’m dreaming or something.”

“You’re not dreaming,” Rhett assured him.

“I know.” Link leaned against Rhett. “Thanks for putting all of my stuff away for me. I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was happy to do it, since it means that I get to have you here with me.” Wait, did that sound flirty? He cringed at the realization that it probably did. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, are you hungry? I was thinking we could order something in, if you want. You must be sick of hospital food.”

“Nah, they had peanut butter and cereal, so I was happy.” Link laughed. “But sure, how about pizza or something?”

“You’re so easy to please,” Rhett said, and then he cringed again. What was wrong with him? “Um… Pizza sounds good. I’ll go make the call. Feel free to watch TV if you want. Or, do whatever. You live here now too. Just let me know if you need any help.” 

When the pizza arrived, Rhett ate quickly and then excused himself. He kept his distance from Link for the rest of the afternoon, keeping himself busy with working from home in his office upstairs, and making phone calls to set up outpatient therapy appointments for Link. It was lucky that he and Link had worked for the same company. The boss had been very understanding when Rhett had asked for a day off to help Link move out of the hospital. He’d even given Rhett a card from everyone to pass on to Link.

Things didn’t get awkward again until that night. He had helped Link change clothes dozens of time at the hospital, but he had never had to help Link shower thanks to the staff. Thankfully, Link could manage on his own once he was seated on the shower chair, so Rhett just had to help him in and then sit on the toilet lid to wait in case Link needed help.

When that was done, he helped Link into his pajamas, and then watched while Link stood at the sink and brushed his teeth.

“I know I’ve always been clumsy, but this is a whole other level,” Link said, as he struggled to put toothpaste on his brush. He laughed, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I know it’s hard, but it will get better,” Rhett said, repeating the words he had heard at the hospital so many times. It was hard for him to stand there and watch Link fight to do something so simple. He wanted to jump in and help, but he knew that Link needed to do as much as he could for himself. He hated seeing Link like this, but he had to remind himself that it could have been much worse. Link’s cognitive functions had come back very quickly, and many were almost back to normal. He didn’t have any major behavioral problems to overcome. Many of the other brain injury survivors he had been in rehab with hadn’t been so lucky. Link was unsteady and quick to tire, easily confused and prone to mood swings, but he was still very much himself.

They sat together on Rhett’s bed in their pajamas, watching television before bed. It felt so normal to Rhett, bringing back memories from the hospital as well as the many years before that. He had turned on a silly game show, and his heart swelled when Link laughed at all of the jokes.

On the next commercial break, they exchanged looks. Rhett reached for Link’s hand. “You look tired,” he said. “Are you ready for bed?” 

“Not yet, but I’m starting to get a headache,” Link admitted, wrinkling his brows.

The doctors said the headaches should go away with time too, but Rhett wasn’t so sure about that. Link had dealt with headaches for years before the accident. It had only seemed to make them worse and more frequent. “Want me to go get you some Tylenol?” he offered. “Oh, and let me turn off the TV. The light might be making it worse.” He reached for the remote.

“No, don’t. Stay here. Don’t you want to see who wins?” Link asked. “I do.”

Rhett hummed in agreement, another idea coming to mind. He patted his lap. “Here, lie down and I’ll give you a scalp massage. Maybe that’ll help.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Rhett helped Link scoot over and lie down with his head in Rhett’s lap.

“Let me know if you don’t like something or you want me to stop,” Rhett said, as he stroked Link’s hair, brushing it back from his face. Link hadn’t been able to dye his hair while he was in the hospital, so the strands were greying, pale streaks standing out against the dark brown.

“You’re so good to me,” Link said, looking up at Rhett with a small smile.

Rhett smiled back as he began to massage Link’s scalp. He ran his fingers across the sensitive scars, careful not to irritate the raised lines. He scratched behind Link’s ears and at the nape of his neck, drawing a soft sigh from Link. He gently rubbed Link’s temples, letting his nails lightly drag across his skin, smiling when Link closed his eyes in bliss, the game show long forgotten.

“It’s no wonder I fell in love with you,” Link said after a few minutes, his voice soft and full of warmth. “My headache is gone. Your hands are magic.” 

Rhett swore his heart stopped for a second, pausing along with his fingers. He forced himself to take a breath, in and out. He didn’t dare risk saying anything in response. He knew Link believed he was his husband, but somehow he hadn’t quite realized that Link loved him. Was in love with him. It really should have been obvious.

Link sat up, assuming the massage was over. He turned to give Rhett a hug and kiss. Rhett responded by pure muscle memory alone. “Ready for bed?” Link asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Rhett was unable to speak. He simply nodded and turned off the TV as they both moved to get under the covers. Link fell asleep quickly, one arm thrown over Rhett’s middle, his mind and body relaxed by the massage. Rhett couldn’t sleep. His stomach twisted as he wondered, yet again, if he was doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to be gone for more than eight hours. Are you really sure you’ll be okay alone for that long?” Rhett asked, as he adjusted the tie around his neck. “You haven’t been alone for that long since before your accident.”

Link stood behind him, still in his pajamas, watching him through the bathroom mirror with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got the internet to keep me company, right?”

Rhett ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the swoop just right. He met Link’s eyes in the mirror. “Remember, you can always call your mom if you get scared or lonely. She said she’d stay home all day just in case you want to talk or you need her to come over. You can call me too, if you want.”

Link put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “Don’t worry about me. I'll be okay, I promise. Just go and try to enjoy your day.”

Rhett nodded, but he couldn’t stop himself as his mind wandered to all of the potential ways Link could hurt himself while alone. “I packed you a lunch. It’s in the fridge, but there’s also leftover pizza if you’d rather have that. There’s a note on the table that tells you all of this, just in case you forget.”

“Turn around,” Link said, tugging on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett did as he asked, and Link pulled him into a hug. “This is your way of saying you love me, isn’t it, Rhett?” he asked, his voice soft and so close to Rhett’s ear. “Being all protective and sweet. Wanting to take care of me.”

Rhett’s heart skipped a beat at the sultry tone in Link's voice. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Link’s. “Yeah,” he murmured. It was true. He did want to take care of Link. He wanted to stay home again just to make sure nothing bad happened to him, even if something bad just meant that Link got bored. He wanted to stay in bed all day and cuddle. He wanted to kiss the headaches away. He wanted to cook for Link, make him meals that he would like. He wanted it all so bad, and he could have it.

But only if Link acted first.

Rhett bit his bottom lip, eyes practically begging for a kiss. There was no space between them at all with Link’s body pressed against his. As Rhett watched, a silent tear ran down Link's cheek. No, that’s not what he wanted.

Rhett couldn’t resist wiping it away with his thumb. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Link said, as more tears trailed down his face. “It really is nothing. I’m sorry. I know I’ve been way too emotional since the accident. I’ve cried enough tears to last a lifetime in the last few weeks. I just can’t seem to stop.”

“Don’t apologize for that. Come here.” Rhett led Link to the bed, both of them sitting down on the edge, side by side. Rhett took Link's hand in his, finding himself unable to stop touching him. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Link’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Link said, again.

“Don’t be sorry. Are you sure you’re okay?” Rhett asked.

“Yes.” Link covered his face with his free hand. “It’s just, that’s the first time you’ve said you love me since… I mean, you didn’t say it, but you meant it. It just hit me like, wham.”

A wave of guilt threatened to overpower Rhett. Did this count as instigating? Was Link asking him to say those words? He wanted to say them, of course he did, but he wanted to say them to Link when he knew what their relationship really was. He wanted to tell his best friend that he was in love with him, not his pseudo-husband. He wished yet again that he had told him the truth years ago, because then this would be real, and he could say all of the words he held in his heart and more.

“Can you say it? For me? Please?” Link asked. “I really need to hear it from you.”

Rhett froze. Link had made his wishes clear, but how could he really say those words? “Link, I-“ he stuttered. “Y-you know how much I care about you.” He bent to kiss Link’s forehead, unable to resist providing some kind of comfort to soften the blow of not saying the right words.

Link deflated, his shoulders sinking. “But not in the same way you used to, right?”

“What do you mean?” Rhett asked, like he didn’t know.

“You’ll barely kiss me, and we haven’t had sex in I don’t even know how long. I know I’m not the person you fell in love with anymore. I’m a brain damaged idiot that you have to take care of now, and I can’t stop crying. I was trying to make you feel better. You shouldn’t have to be comforting me again.” Link took a shaky breath. “Just ignore me. You really need to go to work so you’re not late.”

“You’re not an idiot, not at all. You’re amazing.” Rhett felt tears brimming in his own eyes. “You’re still very much the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I’m sorry if that hasn’t been clear lately.” That was all true. No matter what their relationship looked like, he always wanted Link by his side.

“Rhett, go to work.”

“Not until you cheer up. Besides, did you really want to have sex in your hospital room anyway? It was basically a revolving door of nurses and doctors. No privacy at all,” Rhett said, the words escaping before he could think them over. He hoped they didn’t sound like a promise of things to come, because that was the one thing he wouldn’t do even if Link begged for it. 

He would never be able to forgive himself if he slept with Link like this. Not because he had brain injury, not exactly, but because of his confused beliefs. Of course Link would be willing to have sex with the man he believed to be his husband, but he might not be willing to sleep with his best friend. As far as Rhett was concerned, that meant Link wasn’t able to give him consent for now. Besides, Link's mom trusted him to be good to her son, and Rhett wouldn’t have that on his conscious. He had enough to worry about as it was.

Link snickered, his cheeks turning pink. “Guess you’re right about that.”

“Of course I am,” Rhett teased.

“So, we’re really okay?” Link asked. “I really am sorry for overreacting again.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything. Please don’t try to hide your feelings, even if you think they’re wrong.” Rhett kissed Link's forehead again. “And of course we’re okay. We’re always okay.”

Link nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “Thank you.”

Rhett knew was probably going to be a couple of minutes late for work already, but he didn’t care. Link was more important than that. “Now, are you really sure you’ll be okay at home? I can call out and stay here with you again if you want.”

“I’ll be okay, Rhett.” 

“I’ll call and check on you later. On my break and at lunch.”

“Okay. Try to get some work done though. Don’t just sit there and worry about me all day.”

“Link,” Rhett said softly. He waited until Link looked up at him, and then he gently cupped Link's chin. He kissed those gorgeous lips, putting all of the love he possibly could into the touch. He didn’t push for more, didn’t linger, but he hoped it was enough. When he pulled away, he was greeted with a soft smile. 

“Thank you. I love you,” Link said. “Have a good day.”

“You too.” Rhett stood up and made his way out the door, his heart aching as Link’s words echoed in his mind. Link loved him, or thought he did anyway. He already knew that the workday ahead of him was going to be long. He just hoped they could both make it through without problems.

————————-

Rhett came home hours later to find his house still standing and in one piece. Unfortunately, it was obvious as soon as he stepped inside that Link hadn’t spent the day lounging around in front of the TV. Rhett looked around with wide eyes, taking it all in. “Link!” he called, as he made his way to his bedroom and turned on the light.

He found Link buried under the covers in bed, but he was clearly still awake. “Hi Rhett. How was your day?” he asked, his eyes like slits in the bright light.

Rhett sat on the bed beside him, trying to keep his voice even despite the anger that was coursing through his veins. “What did you do? You were supposed to relax, watch TV or something. You know the doctors told you take it easy.”

“I did take it easy,” Link said, blinking. “Cleaning is very relaxing for me. You know that.”

“If it’s so relaxing, why are you in bed?” Rhett demanded.

“Because it was harder than it used to be and it wore me out, that’s all.” Link frowned at him. “Why are you so upset?”

“Why am I so upset?” Rhett repeated. “You’ve got physical therapy tonight! How are you going to make it through that if you’re already exhausted?”

“Rhett, stop. I wanted to do something to help you, since you’ve helped me so much. I didn’t do it to upset you.” Link sat up and turned to face him. “You’re out there working, and I just wanted to do my part.”

“Your part for right now is to do whatever the doctors tell you you need to do to get better,” Rhett argued, but his anger was fading fast in the face of Link’s words. “And that means taking it easy for now.”

“I was really careful. I used the strategies they taught me in the hospital, and I took my time,” Link said. “I didn’t do your office or the upstairs bathroom, so don’t worry about that. Doesn’t it look nice?”

“It looks really nice,” Rhett admitted. He hadn’t exactly spent much time on cleaning since Link had been hurt. He had let dust gather and things pile up. Now, his house was practically spotless. “But are you sure you feel okay?”

“You wouldn’t believe how much better I feel now that I can see what the bottom of your kitchen sink looks like.” Link laughed, his whole face lighting up. “I’ve never seen so many dirty dishes in my life.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Now you’re teasing me. Thanks, though. It really does look good.”

“I even mopped with the Swiffer,” Link said. “And yes, I wore my good grippy shoes and made sure to work in the right direction so I wouldn’t slip. We could eat off of the kitchen floor if we wanted to.”

“I’d rather take you out to dinner after you’re done with physical therapy, if you don’t mind,” Rhett said.

Link wrinkled his nose. “I’ll be all sweaty and stinky. I already am, but I figured I might as well wait until later to shower, since you have to help me.”

“I don’t care if you don’t care,” Rhett said, shrugging. “I’d be proud to take you out no matter what you smell like.”

That earned him another laugh. “Well, in that case, okay. But for now, lie down with me and tell me about your day?” Link held out his arms for Rhett. “I still need a little more rest before PT.”

Rhett went happily, snuggling against Link. Sometimes, it was almost scary how natural it felt to cuddle Link. He supposed it was all of the sleepovers they’d had and the camping trips they had gone on as kids, and all of the vacations they’d taken together as adults. He was used to Link spooning him. It was comfortable. Many of the other things they did together now, like kissing, were becoming more and more comfortable as time went on, but it didn’t compare to the familiar comfort of being held in Link's arms. It always felt like coming home. He sighed deeply, reflecting on that for a moment before he began to tell Link about his long day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, thoughts, and ideas are always welcome! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for some suggestive themes.

Rhett woke two hours before his alarm clock was due to go off. At first he wasn’t sure why, but then he heard a soft moan from the other side of the bed. “Link?” he whispered, his voice hoarse with sleep.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Link whispered.

There was pain in Link's voice. Rhett rolled over, forcing his tired mind and body to wake up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, breaking into a yawn.

“Nothing.”

“Something is,” Rhett insisted.

“It’s just... I think I overdid it yesterday. I can’t sleep and everything hurts,” Link admitted, sighing. “You were right. Go ahead and gloat.”

“Hey, come here. You know I'm not going to do that.” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s middle. “Want a patented McLaughlin massage?”

“I think that would just make me more sore. I’m serious, Rhett. My muscles feel like they’re made out of rubber. I can’t even move.” Despite his words, Link shifted closer to Rhett, soaking up his comforting embrace.

“How about a nice soak in the tub?” Rhett offered.

Link was silent for a moment. “That sounds wonderful, but it’s the middle of the night and you need to sleep. Maybe later.”

“I’m awake now anyway. Stay here, I’m going to go run your bath.” He kissed Link's cheek and then pulled himself from the bed.

The only bathtub in his house was upstairs, in the big bathroom across from the bedroom that he had made into his office. He hardly ever used it, since he preferred his large walk-in shower downstairs. How would he get Link up so many stairs? It was hard enough for Link to walk up and down the front porch stairs when his muscles weren’t exhausted. Rhett could only think of one solution, but he didn’t think Link would like it very much.

He turned on the tap, letting the water get warm before he plugged the drain. He sat on the toilet lid while he waited for the tub to fill up, blinking fast to stop himself from drifting off again where he sat. When the tub was full, he turned the tap off and slipped across the hallway to get some of his Tylenol from his office, putting two pills in his pocket.

That done, Rhett hurried back down the stairs and into his bedroom. Link had sat up and turned on the light, his face pale and tired in the harsh artificial light. Rhett handed him the pills and a bottle of water from his nightstand. “It’s Tylenol. It should help.”

“Thanks,” Link said, as he swallowed them.

“The water will get cold if we don’t hurry,” Rhett said, thinking it was a good excuse. “Mind if I carry you up the stairs?”

Link snorted. “Rhett, no. You’ll hurt your back.”

“My back has been fine lately, and you’re not exactly a big guy. You won’t hurt me. Come on.” Rhett held out his arms, inviting Link into them. His back hadn’t been fine, but he would rather strain it than let Link get hurt.

“For the record, I think this is a bad idea,” Link said. “But how are we going to do it?”

“Here, put your arms around my neck, and then I’m going to grab your legs and pull you up so you can wrap them around me. Don’t try to jump or anything, okay? Let me do all of the work.”

Link nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around Rhett’s neck. Rhett grabbed hold of Link’s thighs and pulled him up, trying hard not to pay attention to how close his hands were to Link’s butt. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist, holding on tight.

“How’s that?” Rhett asked. “Will you be able to hold on like that?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Link asked.

“I’m perfect,” Rhett said, as he slowly walked them out of the bedroom.

“Yes, you are,” Link agreed, and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder, their cheeks touching.

Rhett didn’t reply, but focused on going up the stairs. His back and arms were feeling the strain, but he didn’t let go. He let out a sigh of relief when he made it to the top and let Link down gently. He took Link's hand and led him to the bathroom,where the full tub waited.

“Want some bubble bath?” Rhett offered.

“Sure,” Link said. 

Rhett took a bottle of lavender bubble bath out of the closet and poured some in the water, using his hands to fluff up the bubbles. Once he was satisfied with his work, he turned and nodded to Link. “I’ll step out then.”

“Oh, but I’m not sure if I can get in.” Link bit his bottom lip. “It’s a really high step.”

Rhett’s eyes widened as he realized what Link meant. How could he have forgotten? Link couldn’t step over the side of the tub, and there was a high risk of him slipping and falling in the tub when he tried to sit down. “Oh, yeah,” he said. Well, it was basically the same as when he helped Link undress and get in the shower, right? No big deal. “Here, sit on the toilet lid.”

Link did as he asked and held his arms up so Rhett could remove his shirt. Next, he stood and supported himself by holding onto Rhett’s shoulders while Rhett removed his pajama pants and underwear. That done, Rhett took a step back.

“Um, I guess I’ll just pick you and put you in the tub?” Rhett said, but it sounded more like a question. He tried not to look at Link’s exposed bits, but he couldn’t resist taking a glance. He never could resist. He just hoped Link wouldn’t notice.

“Okay,” Link said. “But please don’t hurt yourself.”

“I won’t.” This time, Rhett picked Link up by putting one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. He held Link against his chest for a moment, his heart stuttering in his chest. Link was naked and in his arms. He was overcome by the urge to kiss Link and see if he could turn this into something that it wasn’t meant to be. A mental image of himself buried deep inside of Link crossed his mind, but he forced it away. What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t even try to stop those kinds of thoughts? He took a deep breath, training his eyes on Link’s face as he carefully lowered him into the warm water.

“Thanks. Oh, it smells wonderful,” Link said, smiling gently up at Rhett.

“Good. Anyway, I’m going to go do a little bit of work in my office. If you need anything, just shout, okay?” Rhett asked. “I’ll leave both the doors open so I can hear.”

“Okay, or you can get in here with me. I’m sure your back wouldn’t mind after all of that lifting you just did,” Link said. The look on his face was nothing short of innocent.

Rhett couldn’t. Could he? The water did smell nice, and his back certainly wouldn’t complain. Link was completely covered with bubbles, everything hidden away beneath the surface of the water.

“Come on, Rhett. It’s just me and you here,” Link said. “You’ve got plenty of time before you need to get ready for work.”

Maybe Rhett could sit at the opposite end, like they used to do when they were kids, making bubble beards and laughing at each other. Rhett nodded to himself. It would be fine. Just a friendly thing. His mind made up, he removed his own pajamas and slipped into the tub in one fluid motion. 

The look of joy on Link’s face made Rhett’s cheeks flush. “What?” he asked.

“I’m just surprised that you actually did it,” Link said. He pressed his legs against Rhett’s. “But I’m really glad you did.”

Neither of them spoke for a while as they soaked, eyes half-closed. The places where Link's legs were touching Rhett’s felt electric. Rhett stayed perfectly still, not wanting any more of them to touch because he didn’t think he would be able to stand it. If this was a real relationship and he could do what he wanted to do, he would guide Link over to his side of the tub, settling Link’s slim hips between his thighs. He would gently rub Link’s shoulders, trailing his fingers over Link’s soft skin. His lips would kiss Link’s long neck, moving slowly as he worked his way to his mouth. His hands would drift lower, under the water, down Link’s flat stomach and to the junction of his thighs, where he would tangle his fingers in the course hair there.

Rhett felt a stirring in his own lower body. His eyes flew open. He should have known this was a bad idea. He couldn’t sit naked with the man he wanted more than anything and expect his body to behave. Link had his head tilted back, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the water. Rhett had to get out of the tub before Link noticed his issue.

He picked up his pajama bottoms from the floor, readying them. He counted to three silently in his head and stood up, turning his hips away from Link as he stepped out of the tub and into his pants. He had his shirt halfway on before Link said anything.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got to do that work. Can’t waste time in the tub.” Rhett laughed as he walked to the door. “Let me know when you’re ready to get out and I’ll come help you.”

Link said something else, but Rhett didn’t stop to listen. He hurried through the door, his feet leaving wet spots on the hallway carpet. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths until he felt able to walk to his office. All he could think about was that it was strange how being in a relationship with Link meant that he couldn’t be in a relationship with Link. He hoped he would find the mental strength he would need to help Link get dressed and to carry him down the stairs later. It wasn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, thoughts, and ideas are always welcome! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank afangirlsplaylist for making a photoset for this fic on tumblr. It’s really, really great and I love it! <3

When Rhett got home from work, he was greeted with a big hug. “What's this for?” he asked, as he wrapped his arms around Link’s waist to return the gesture.

“Just because I love you,” Link said, grinning. “I’ve felt so good all day today after my bath. Thank you.”

“That’s great,” Rhett said. He leaned in for a quick kiss, enjoying the feeling of Link's lips against his. “Are you ready for dinner? I stopped and picked up some hamburgers on my way home. I think I have some frozen broccoli to go with them.”

“Sounds good,” Link said. He leaned in for another kiss, and Rhett was happy to comply, their lips meeting with a soft smack.

They chatted while they ate, talking about their days. Rhett was relieved to learn that Link had spent most of the day in bed, recovering from all of the cleaning he had done the day before. Rhett had had a busy day at work, but nothing out of the ordinary.

“Everyone’s wondering if you’ll be back,” Rhett said, before he popped the last bite of his burger into his mouth.

“I’d like to go back,” Link said. “I’m not sure how good I’d be, but I think it would be good to get out of the house.”

“I’m sure you’d be fine,” Rhett said. “I’m honestly more worried about your energy levels than the actual work.”

Link shrugged. “I just sit in front of a computer all day, same as you. It’s not like I’m an athlete or something.”

“That’s true. Maybe I’ll talk to the boss about you coming in a couple of days a week. We just don’t want to overwhelm you, since you just got to come home. How would that be?” Rhett asked.

“Good,” Link said. He took a bite of his burger and then licked up the ketchup that spilled on his chin.

Rhett pulled his eyes away. “I’m going to go do some grocery shopping in a while. We just a need a few things, so I shouldn’t be gone long.”

“I want to go,” Link said. “I feel like it’s been forever since I last went grocery shopping. Or shopping for anything.”

“Okay, sure,” Rhett agreed. He wouldn’t mind some company.

They didn’t talk much while Link finished his meal, both of them occupied with their own thoughts.

————

Rhett insisted that Link stay by his side as they walked up and down the crowded aisles of the grocery store. Rhett had made a simple list and was crossing items off as they went, tossing things into their cart. Link was all smiles, clearly happy to be out of the house, and Rhett found himself watching Link‘s face. He was just so cute when he smiled like that, his blue eyes shining even under the artificial fluorescent lights.

They were in line at the deli when Link touched his shoulder, getting his attention. “Hey, I’ll go get the cereal, okay? You stay here so we don’t lose our spot,” Link said.

“I don’t know if you should do that,” Rhett said. “We can go get the cereal as soon as we get the meat.”

“I can get it. It’s on aisle five.” Link pointed to aisle five, his voice taking on a pleading tone. “You hardly ever eat cereal anyway, so I get to pick.”

Rhett gave in. “Okay, but come right back. When I finish up here, I’m going to go get some bread, so if I’m not here, I’ll be on aisle two.”

“Aisle two, got it.” Link flashed him another big smile and then turned and walked off.

Rhett glanced at the clock on the wall, his stomach feeling unsettled. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Link needed to do things on his own. It wasn’t a big deal anyway. He was capable. Rhett had just expected him to take things slower when he got out of the hospital.

When his number was called, Rhett stepped forward and started ordering, assuring himself that Link would be back soon. He got some turkey slices and some chicken slices, tucking them into his cart. That done, he headed for the bread aisle. It was easy to find a good loaf of bread, and he picked up another jar of peanut butter for Link since it was near the bread. 

When he made it to aisle five to meet Link, he found the aisle empty. He swallowed down his panic, reminding himself that Link couldn’t have gone far. He hurried back to the deli, but Link wasn’t there. He wasn’t on aisle two either.

Rhett began to walk faster as he went aisle by aisle, looking for Link. His heart was racing. He wondered if this was how parents felt when their kid was out of their sight. It wasn’t a very good feeling.

He turned down the last aisle with the dairy products and sighed in relief when he saw a familiar form sitting on the ground. His relief was short lived though, because as he got closer, he saw that Link had his head cradled on his knees, his shoulders shaking. A young woman was standing over him, speaking softly.

“Link?” Rhett asked, as he raced up to them.

“Rhett,” Link cried, looking up. “Help.”

Rhett’s heart flipped at the terror in Link’s voice. He sat down next to Link and pulled him into his arms. “I’m here. I’m right here.” He looked up at the woman. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I just saw him sitting there and wanted to see if he was okay. He kept asking for his husband.”

“That’s me.” Rhett turned to Link, giving him a hug as the woman walked away, her job done. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I don’t want to cry, it’s just happening to me again.” Link choked out a sob. “I thought I would go get some milk for the cereal, but I fell. I’m not hurt, it just shook me up. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Are you sure you’re okay?” Rhett waited for Link to nod. “Okay, let’s take some deep breaths together and calm down.” He breathed with Link, gently rubbing his back, until Link managed to get ahold of himself.

“I think I can get up now,” Link said.

Rhett stood and then pulled Link up. “Here, hold onto the cart. Be careful.”

Link did as he asked, gripping the handle tightly. “I dropped the cereal. I think it slid under the shelf.”

Rhett bent over and fished it out, putting the box in the cart. “Are you okay to walk? We can check out and go straight to the car if you want.”

“I’m fine, just embarrassed. Let’s get what we need while we’re here.”

“No need to be embarrassed,” Rhett said. He found that he wanted to be close to Link, so he wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they walked. It felt like such a couple-y thing to do, but Rhett told himself it was just to help stabilize Link so he wouldn’t fall again.

Link didn’t bring it up again until they were in Rhett’s car, on the way home.

“I can’t believe I fell like that,” he said, frowning as he looked out the window. 

“Did you trip on something?” Rhett asked.

“No, I think it had something to do with the tile and the way the lights reflected off of them. It messed with my balance.” Link’s voice was tense, his arms crossed.

“It’s not a personal failing, you know,” Rhett said, glancing at Link out of the corner of his eye. “We all stumble sometimes.”

“I- Actually, I didn’t quite tell the truth,” Link said.

“What do you mean?”

Link sighed. “I got lost, Rhett. I wasn’t going to get milk. It was just a convenient excuse. I forgot where you said you’d be, so I was walking around the store looking for you. I was too upset at myself to be careful with my steps. I guess, when I’m at home, I think I’m okay, but I’m… I’m not. I was terrified.”

“You are okay, Link. You’re doing so good. Please don’t let this stop you from trying to do things on your own, okay?” Rhett reached over and took Link’s hand, holding it as he drove.

“I’m exhausted. I just went shopping, but I feel like I just ran a marathon.” Link’s voice cracked. “I can’t do anything without wanting to take a nap.”

“Hey, that’s normal. Remember? The doctors told you that you would be easy to wear out for a while. Your brain has to work a lot harder to process everything now. That’s probably why you got confused,” Rhett said. “Look, this is the first time you’ve really gone anywhere besides to therapy and a restaurant since you got out of the hospital. You did great, and it’ll get easier as you do it more. I promise.”

“I don’t know,” Link whispered, but he squeezed Rhett’s hand. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me.”

“If you can’t find me, just know that I’ll always find you,” Rhett said, as he squeezed Link's hand. “You don’t need to be scared, bo.”

“That’s- Oh, Rhett.” Link sounded teary again, his voice choked. “I love you so much.”

Rhett bit his bottom lip. “Well, I- I, uh.” He wanted to say those words so bad, and he knew that Link desperately needed to hear them. Link kept saying them to him every chance he got. What would it hurt to say them back? He had signed his cards to Link with the word love for years. The only difference was that the ‘as a friend’ part was implied then, but wouldn’t be now. He opened his mouth and then closed it. What if Link got mad at him when he remembered? What if Link never spoke to him again over a few stupid little words?

“It’s okay, Rhett. You don’t have to say anything back right now. Thanks for being there for me,” Link said, but he let go of Rhett’s hand and put his own hand in his lap. He turned to look out the window.

“You too,” Rhett whispered. He reached over and turned on the radio, hoping it would drown out the words that he had let slip. But Link was looking at him again, a soft smile on his face despite the tears that cling to his lashes. Rhett pretended not to notice, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Maybe ‘you too’ would be good enough for both of them. 

It sure hurt less than ignoring the words completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

On Friday, Rhett got at least ten texts from Link while he was at work, all of them expressing his love. Rhett replied ‘you too’ to each one as he got them, smiling at the little words on the screen that weren’t quite false. The day passed quickly, and before long, he was back home.

“Hi, Rhett,” Link said, as Rhett walked through the door. His unstyled hair fell across his forehead, drawing Rhett’s attention to his eyes. “How was your day?”

“Good. Yours?” His stomach did a little flip when Link brushed his hair out of his eyes. It reminded him of the hairstyle Link used to have. He had never realized how much he missed the little motion that used to be such a part of Link.

“Better now that you’re home. C’mere,” Link said, as he pulled Rhett in for a hug. Rhett went willingly, wrapping his arms around Link’s waist. “I missed you.”

This was starting to become part of their daily routine, and Rhett couldn’t say that he minded. “I missed you too, bo.” He kissed the top of Link's head, the strands like silk against his lips.

“I want to hear you say it again,” Link whispered.

“Say what?” 

“You know. Like in our texts.” Link looked up at him, his eyes gentle and warm. “I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett forced his lungs to keep working as he stared into the depth of Link’s gaze. His lips were suddenly dry. His tongue farted out to lick them. “You too,” he said, softly.

Link smiled and reached up to cup Rhett’s face. He gently pulled Rhett’s face down to his, his touch cool against Rhett’s skin. Link pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Rhett gasped into it but answered Link’s call, their lips fighting for dominance and then working together as they met in soft, wet smacks. Rhett’s entire body was on fire as Link leaned into him, Rhett’s arms supporting him as he moved closer, until their bodies were flush. Link was so pretty, smelled so good, and Rhett couldn’t think of anything besides kissing him, his whole world shrinking to just the two of them. Link moaned into the kiss, his lips buttery soft thanks to the chapstick that he always wore, and Rhett could barely suppress an answering moan of his own as his body started to react. He liked coming home to hugs and kisses, and now to declarations of love. He’d wanted this for so long, and he hadn’t even really realized it.

“Rhett,” Link murmured between kisses, his voice barely there. “I love you.”

“You too,” Rhett said, before their lips met again. It still didn’t feel like enough, but it had to be enough for now.

“You’re so sexy.”

“Mmm, you are,” Rhett argued.

“I want you so bad.” Link pressed himself against Rhett’s thigh just enough to show him that he meant it. 

Rhett choked out a strained cough and pulled away, the world spinning around him. What was he doing? He couldn’t let himself do this. This was wrong. It was all wrong.

“Hey, come back.” Link pulled on Rhett’s arm, his blue eyes hazy with lust and love. “Rhett? What’s wrong?”

“I’m- I’m tired,” Rhett said a little too loudly, shaking his arm free. “Rough day. I need to lie down and take a nap.”

“I thought you said you had a good day.”

“I did. I- I had a good, rough day. Haven’t you ever had one of those?” 

“Oh. Sure.” Link cleared his throat. His eyes had lost their love-struck shine. “Well, go ahead and do that then. Maybe we can pick this up again later?”

“Uh- I’m- Well…” Rhett stuttered. “I’m going to lie down.”

Rhett turned away and hurried to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him, not wanting to be interrupted as he crawled into bed. His entire body was aching, his pants uncomfortably tight. It wasn’t fair how Link could turn him on with a single look or a soft touch, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Hot tears filled his eyes as he stripped off his pants, his hand finding himself to take care of the problem. He couldn’t get those sexy bedroom eyes out of his mind. If Link had looked at him like that before his accident, oh, Rhett would have loved him so tenderly, so deeply, over and over. His chest ached as he thought about it, his own hand not feeling as good as usual. It just wasn’t enough for him anymore.

Could he ask Sue what she thought? If she said it was okay for him to be with Link in that way…

No. Of course he couldn’t do that. Was he starting to lose it? Sue would be horrified and disgusted by the mere thought of her son sleeping with another man. She trusted Rhett to do the right thing by Link under the circumstances. Link only wanted him because he was confused. No matter how he thought about it, that was what he always came back to. None of this was real for Link, and there was no way Rhett could sleep with him because of that.

Rhett sobbed as he finished all over his hand, guilt flooding his whole body. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he handle this? He was such a horrible friend, and Link was definitely going to hate him when he remembered.

He got up ten minutes later and cleaned himself up, and then he went into the kitchen to make dinner so Link could eat before his occupational therapy appointment. It was a simple meal of beans and rice with some okra on the side, but it was easy to cook and filling, and just the kind of comfort food that might make him feel a little bit better. 

————

“How did it go?” Rhett asked, when Link came out from his appointment. It was Link’s first visit with this occupational therapist, and he’d been nervous about it. Rhett stood from his chair and moved to meet Link so they could walk through the automatic doors side-by-side.

Link didn’t respond as they walked to Rhett’s car, his shoulders held tense. Rhett opened the door for him and helped him get in, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze in hopes that he might relax.

It wasn’t until they were halfway home that Link finally spoke. “It was fine, at first, but then I mentioned you, and he told me that my paperwork says that I’m not married. I tried to explain, but he wouldn’t listen. He acted like I was dumb or like I was making you up or something.”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said, glancing over at Link. He was small in his seat, his hands shaking in his lap.

“I think he hates gay people. I don’t want to go back there,” Link said, firmly.

“But you need to be in occupational therapy,” Rhett insisted. The occupational therapist and assistants at the hospital had been awesome, and had helped Link regain many of the skills that he needed for daily life. The man Link had just seen may or may not have been homophobic, but he wasn’t wrong about Link’s relationship status. “When you were in the hospital, everyone told you that I wasn’t your husband. You didn’t think they were all homophobic, did you?” he pointed out.

“Why do you have to remind me about that?” Link asked, a pained groan escaping his lips. “They were just saying that to protect you. Once you stopped the crap, they did too.”

“Right.” Rhett bit his bottom lip. 

“There has to be somewhere else I can go,” Link insisted. “Please don’t make me go back there.”

“Okay, we’ll check with the insurance company over the weekend. Relax,” Rhett said. He reached for Link's hand, but Link pulled his hand away.

“Don’t. Not right now.” Link brought his hands to his temples, massaging them with his fingers. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Headache?”

“Yeah. Bad one,” Link said. He leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

Rhett didn’t say anything else as he drove them home, his grip firm on the steering wheel. He pulled into the driveway and hopped out before walking around to the passenger side to help Link get out.

Link accepted his help, and Rhett could feel how tense he was all over even through the simple touches. It was obvious that he was in pain. Link was more wobbly on his feet than he had been for a while, his movements so far from the graceful, fluid ones that he used to possess. He stumbled on the stairs, coming dangerously close to falling, but he didn’t say a word when Rhett grabbed him around the waist and held him up. Rhett guided him to the couch in the living room, choosing to leave the lights off because of Link’s headache.

“Want me to get you some Tylenol?” Rhett asked, as he hovered near Link.

“No.” There was a pause, and then Link spoke again in a tiny voice, “Rhett? You are my husband, aren’t you?”

There was suddenly a lump in Rhett’s throat. “Wh- What’s brought this on?” he asked, his voice strained as he fought for air.

“I know you are, but you don’t really act like it,” Link said. “You’re taking such good care of me, and I appreciate it, but you will hardly touch me. Even after you said — well. And everyone has been so weird about it, even my mom. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

Rhett sighed, wracking his mind for what to say. Should he try telling the truth? Maybe Link was in a good enough place now that he might accept it. “What would you say if I told you that I was just your friend?” he asked. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was about to beat out of his chest.

“Don’t, Rhett. I don’t want to go back to how things were between us in the hospital. I’ve tried my best to be patient, but I want to know what happened to make you so distant.”

Rhett ached at the anger and frustration in Link’s voice. “I was scared, okay?” he started. That was true. “I thought you were going to die, and I was so scared. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I was scared too. Did you really think breaking up with me while I was in a coma and couldn’t even argue was the right thing to do?” Link asked, filling in the blanks, the hurt evident in his voice. “And you got everyone to go along with it? What, so it wouldn’t have hurt you so much if I’d died?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said, going along with the lie. What else could he say? He felt horrible and ashamed even though none of this was his fault. He almost broke at the soft sob that reached his ears. Rhett moved without thinking, sitting on the couch. He gently pulled Link into his lap, holding him tight. “I’m so sorry, Link. I’m trying my best now. I really am.”

Link didn’t try to fight, but instead nestled his head on Rhett’s shoulder, his tears soaking through Rhett’s shirt. “Do you even want to be together? I can go home to my mom if you don’t want me anymore.”

“Of course I want you. I’ll always want you.” Rhett swallowed past the lump in his throat. Link felt so small in his arms. So fragile and delicate. The last thing he had wanted was to make him feel like this. He had been through so much already. If Rhett said yes, what if Link went back to how he’d been before? Depressed and scared all of the time, feeling alone and abandoned by the person who meant the most to him. It wasn’t fair for either of them. But Rhett had made his choice weeks ago, and he was sticking to it. “I just need time. Can you give me some more time? To get used to being a husband again? You want to move so fast, but I’m not ready for that, Link. I’m still scared, and I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Link said, sniffling.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“I guess I just thought hey, we’re together and I’m not in the hospital anymore, so let’s get it on. I didn’t know how you were feeling. I thought I was doing something wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong. This is my problem, not yours,” Rhett said. “Please don’t feel bad, or like you’re responsible for any of it, because you’re not. I’m telling you right now that I want you in all of the ways a person could possibly have you. But I need time.”

“Can I still kiss you?” Link asked.

“Of course you can,” Rhett said. “You really think that I’m going to give up your kisses? You should be a professional kisser.”

Link giggled softly. “Can I still tell you that I love you? Because I do, and I don’t think I could stop saying it again now.”

“Yes. Just please understand that I can’t say it back right now.”

Rhett felt Link nod against his shoulder. His sniffles had slowed, but Rhett could feel how tense he still was, all of his muscles tight. Rhett used his free hand to rub Link’s back, making soft circles and shapes through the fabric of his thin cotton t-shirt, expressing his love in the only way that he could for right now. After a few minutes, Link shifted against him, his whole body relaxing. Rhett continued rubbing his back, slowly working his way up to massage Link's neck and shoulders. It wasn’t long before a soft, snuffling snore filled the air, and Rhett’s lips curled into a smile. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about deepening the lie that he was building with Link, but it had bought him some time at least. He could only hope that Link would remember the truth soon, before he began wanting more than Rhett could give him again.

After a while, Rhett carefully stood and carried Link into the bedroom, managing to get him in bed and under the covers. Link was exhausted from everything that had happened during the day, and Rhett didn’t expect him to wake until morning. He bent down and brushed the hair out of Link's forehead before placing a kiss on the soft skin there. “I love you,” he whispered, before he backed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks later, Rhett woke in the middle of the night with a jolt, his heart racing. Link was wrapped around him, sound asleep, his deep breaths almost drowned out by the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Thunder rolled in the distance. That must have been what woke him. Rhett didn’t have to pee badly enough to justify getting out of the warmth of bed, so he wiggled around, trying not to jostle Link too much as he found a more comfortable position. He buried his face in Link’s hair, soaking up the scent of him that was now so achingly familiar, and tried to go back to sleep.

“Mmm, Rhett?” Link mumbled. He stretched his legs underneath the covers, and then he tucked his knees right back against Rhett’s again.

“Did I wake you up?” Rhett asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Yeah, but s’okay.”

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep,” Rhett said. He stroked a hand down Link’s side, hoping to lull him back to sleep.

“It’s raining outside.”

“I know. Hush now, it’s late and you need your rest,” Rhett said. Link yawned, and Rhett sighed as his hand continued its path up and down Link’s side.

“G’nght,” Link said. He let out a soft breath and shifted closer to Rhett until their bodies were pressed together. In no time at all, Link was asleep again. Rhett smiled into Link’s hair. He would never understand how Link could fall asleep so quickly and easily, like it was nothing at all.

Still, Rhett loved little moments like this, when he was able to let himself relax and enjoy being with Link without the guilt that usually plagued him. He tried to keep his distance during the day, giving only the minimum of hugs and chaste kisses, but at night, things were different. He didn’t have the heart to try to stop Link from snuggling with him, or the willpower to stop himself from returning the soft, loving touches that Link doled out so generously. He gave in to Link’s need for physical reassurance, physical love, and he held Link close under the cover of darkness as they both fell asleep, night after night, arms and legs entangled.

Despite the comfort that came from Link being so close, Rhett couldn’t fall back asleep. The storm raged on outside. Link was going to go to work for the first time in months in the morning, starting with one day a week, and Rhett was intensely worried. He didn’t think he would be brave enough to keep up the married act around the people at work. Some of them made rude remarks about same-sex couples, and Rhett didn’t know if he was thick-skinned enough handle that kind of stuff being directed at him. He definitely didn’t want Link to be upset by their words. Maybe Link would keep his mouth shut and it would all be okay. 

Rhett played out a hundred different scenarios in his mind until he finally fell back into an uneasy sleep, and then he had nightmares about going back to work.

————

The car ride to work was tense. It was still raining, and Rhett had to keep reminding himself that white-knuckling the steering wheel wouldn’t help anything. Link was sunken in the seat beside him, his left leg bouncing a hundred miles per hour.

“Are you nervous?” Rhett couldn’t help but ask, even though the answer was obvious.

“Well, yeah,” Link said, his voice going high. “I haven’t been to work in so long. I don’t know what it’s going to be like anymore.”

“Nothing has changed. You’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Rhett said, but he didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears. They were close now, two more left turns and they would be there. “Um, Link?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, I was thinking maybe we shouldn’t…” Rhett stopped and swallowed loudly. How could he possibly word this without crushing Link? “I mean, you know how some of the guys at work can be kind of…” Ugh. How did he explain this?

“Are they planning a surprise welcome back party for me?” Link asked, perking up at the thought.

“Um, I don’t think so.” Rhett sighed in frustration, reminding himself yet again to loosen his grip on the steering wheel. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

As they turned into the parking lot, Link touched Rhett’s elbow. “You’ll stay near me, won’t you?”

“My desk is still right next to yours,” Rhett reminded him. “But I’ll make sure to tell you if I’m going to go somewhere else. Okay?”

“Thanks, Rhett.” Link rubbed his hand down Rhett’s arm as they pulled into a parking spot, his leg still bouncing.

“Let me know how you’re doing once in the while, okay? If it gets to be too much for you, I can take you home. Don’t overdo it,” Rhett said. Link had always been very focused and would sometimes forget to take breaks and eat meals if he got too absorbed in a project. Rhett really didn’t want that happening right now, when Link might not be able to handle it emotionally.

Rhett ignored the hand Link offered him as they walked through the parking lot together, going slow so that Link wouldn’t slip on the wet pavement. Rhett made sure to keep his eyes focused on the building ahead of them, and not on Link’s wiggling fingers. Even when Link brushed his hand against Rhett’s elbow, he pretended like he didn’t feel it.

Everyone was happy to see Link when they walked into their building. He was instantly surrounded by their coworkers, everyone giving him hugs and asking him questions all at once. Link smiled as he soaked up their greetings and returned their hugs. Rhett was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed how tense Link’s shoulders were, or how his hands shook at his sides. He was overwhelmed by the attention. Rhett took a deep breath and reminded himself that Link needed to handle it on his own. He couldn’t jump in and tell people to back off.

When everything settled down and the crowd drifted back to their workstations, both Rhett and Link went to their own desks and booted up their computers.

“You okay?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah! I just didn’t expect them all to be all over me at once like that,” Link said. He groaned and wrinkled his nose at his computer screen. “Do I really have that many projects to make up?”

“Sorry, man,” Rhett said. “I tried to do some of your jobs for you, but I have a backlog too. I think Chase did most of your work while you were in the hospital.”

“Oh. I’ll have to thank him when I see him,” Link said, as he chose a project to get started on. “Remind me, please.”

Everything was fine for a while, until it was time for their lunch break. Rhett made sure to check on Link, tapping him on the shoulder until he looked up from his computer. “It’s time for lunch. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Link said, looking up at Rhett with red eyes. Rhett looked over his shoulder at his computer screen, dismayed to see that Link had only done a few minutes worth of work despite having sat in front of his computer for hours. “I’m having a hard time focusing. I'll figure something out and go to type it, but then it will be gone from my mind, and I have to start all over again.”

“It's only your first day back. It’ll get easier,” Rhett reminded him. “Let’s go have some lunch. Maybe you’ll feel better after a break.”

Link frowned deeply, but stood up and followed Rhett to the large cafeteria.

The sounds of people talking and silverware scraping against plates filled the air as Rhett and Link sat together at their usual small table by the window. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” Link said. He picked at his sandwich, not really eating it. The pinched look on his face made it obvious that he had another headache, and the sounds of the cafeteria weren’t helping.

“Can I do anything to help you?” Rhett asked. His hands itched to reach out and touch Link, maybe rub his shoulders or hold his hand. Rhett tightened his grip on his fork so he wouldn’t do something stupid like that.

Link started to say something, but he was interrupted by Chase suddenly appearing behind them. “Hey guys. How is it going?” Chase asked, as he approached their table.

“Fine,” Rhett said, shortly. He needed to make sure Link was okay, and he didn’t want to be interrupted.

“Okay,” Link said, forcing a smile. “Hey, thanks for taking care of my projects while I was in the hospital. Rhett told me you did that for me, and I really appreciate it.”

”Oh, no problem, Link. I’m just glad you’re okay and back at work with all of us. We all missed you,” Chase said, with a bright smile. He leaned to give Link a hug. Chase was a kind young man who sometimes hung around with Rhett and Link, and they both liked his company. “Anyway, Brian asked me to go get him a soda and bring it back to his desk for him, so I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“See you,” Link said, giving Chase a little wave. “Thanks again.”

“He still hasn’t learned that he’s not a waiter,” Rhett joked, thinking about how Chase always seemed to be doing something for someone, but Link didn’t laugh.

“I can’t take this,” Link said, the cheerful facade falling as Chase got further away. He scooted closer to Rhett on the long metal bench and rested his head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh that brushed warmly across Rhett’s ear. “I feel sick inside, like everything is too much. I can’t- I can’t keep acting like everything is fine in front of them. I can’t think and everything hurts. I’m exhausted. I never should have tried coming back.”

Rhett couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth, panting as he felt every eye in the room zero in on them, but he refused to look up to meet them. He wiggled his shoulder, trying to make Link sit up. “Come on, man. What are you doing?” He tried and failed to keep the sharp edge out of his voice. “You’re fine.”

“I can’t take all of the noise in here. I feel like I’m going to explode,” Link said, his voice going soft. He was fighting tears. “I don’t think I- I’m not ready to be here.”

“Get off of me,” Rhett insisted, but Link still wouldn’t pull away.

“I’m serious, Rhett. You said to tell you how I’m doing.” Link sucked in a breath. “I need to get out of here right now. Please take me home, before I fall apart in front of everyone.”

Rhett closed his eyes as he felt warm drops of liquid pool on his shoulder. Link was crying on him and everyone was staring. Any second now, cruel slurs would be directed their way. He could feel the air grow warm around them. He pulled away violently, leaving Link to catch himself clumsily on the bench. “Go back to our office. It’s quiet in there. I’ll take you home when I get done eating,” Rhett hissed. “Stop touching me.”

Link let out a soft gasp and looked up at Rhett with wide, hurt eyes. He stumbled as he got up from the bench, his whole body trembling as he dissolved into sobs. He walked away slowly, clasping his hands together in front of his chest like he was holding his own hand.

Rhett looked around the cafeteria for the first time as Link walked away, noticing that no one had been paying any attention to them at all. He looked back down at his salad and found that he couldn’t take a single bite before his own eyes started to sting, going blurry with tears as he realized what he had just done. Link’s sad little face filled his mind. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

——-

Rhett drove Link home, both of them silent and stiff in their seats. Rhett wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know how to explain his behavior in a way that would make sense to Link and his mixed-up narrative of their lives so far. Instead, he reached over and turned on the radio, turning the volume way down when Link covered his ears with his hands and whined.

They didn’t speak when they pulled into the driveway either, or when they walked up to the house. Rhett made sure Link was settled, and then he went back to work.

He sat down at Link’s computer instead of his own, thinking that somehow, maybe, if he helped Link catch up on his work, Link would forgive him. He worked for hours, finishing projects and chipping away at others. When it was finally time to go home, he closed the software he had been using and saw that a Word document was open behind it. He read it quickly and felt his mouth fall open in shock.

It was a list of plans for a vow renewal service. Link had been planning a romantic getaway for them, somewhere quiet and warm, where they could rekindle the love that Link believed had been there before his accident. Underneath that, there was a short list of things of things Link thought he could do to make Rhett love him again. The last sentence was a question, Link asking himself if Rhett would be happier with someone else.

Rhett was crushed, like a thousand pound rock had fallen on him. He didn’t know what to do to fix things between himself and Link. He printed out the document before he closed it, unable to shut off Link’s computer without more tears leaking from his eyes.

Even if he apologized for what he had done in the cafeteria, it wouldn’t be enough to fix things between them. He had done so much damage to Link while he was supposed to be taking care of him and helping him heal, and he had just now seen it. Why hadn’t he loved Link as openly and fiercely as he did deep inside his heart? Why hadn’t he made him feel wanted? Why had he spent so much time pushing him away?

Rhett folded the document and tucked it into his pocket. He walked out of the building alone, his heart sunken down into his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. :(


	9. Chapter 9

All of the reasons why he couldn’t love Link the way he wanted to came back to Rhett as he drove home from work. He couldn’t take advantage of Link, and that’s exactly what he would be doing if he gave in to his deepest desires. It was wrong, but at the same time, he would never forgive himself if he hurt Link any worse than he already had. The piece of paper with Link’s notes on it burned in his pocket, threatening to singe his skin.

The best he could do was stop at a little florist shop and and pick up a dozen red roses for Link. He hid them behind his back as he entered his home, his eyes scanning the room for him. They finally found him sitting on the couch, cocooned in a soft a blanket as he stared at the television.

“I’m home,” Rhett said, softly. He should have known better than to expect the hugs and kisses he usually got from Link when he came home from work, but it still made his heart feel heavy not to get them. Link didn’t reply, so Rhett approached the couch and sat down on the opposite end. “Link?”

“What, Rhett?” Link snapped. He didn’t turn to look at him.

“I got you something.” Rhett pulled the flowers from behind his back and held them out toward Link. “I’m really sorry about how I acted at work today. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

”No, you’re not. Link, look at me.” Rhett put a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Come on. Just look at me.”

“Stop touching me.” Link’s words echoed Rhett’s from hours ago. He shook Rhett’s hand off.

“Please, Link. I’m trying-”

“You’re trying?” Link’s voice was incredulous as he turned his whole body towards Rhett, the whites of his eyes swollen and red from crying. “You aren’t trying at all. Every day, I try as hard as I can to be the person you fell in love with, and it’s never good enough for you. I’m never good enough for you.” Link paused to draw a shuddering breath. “Tell me, Rhett, how hard is it for you to try to love me? You didn’t even want me to rest my head on your shoulder in front of our coworkers. Am I really that repulsive to you now? Are you embarrassed by me? Is that it?”

“No. No, Link. It’s not hard to love you at all.” Rhett wanted to curse as the truth came tumbling out of his mouth unbidden, but there really wasn’t anything hard about loving Link.

Link scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m just worried about what might happen if you…” Rhett paused to gather his thoughts, but Link interrupted.

“If I what?”

“What if, one day, you wake up and you realize that you don’t really love me after all?” Rhett asked. “And you feel like I took advantage of you because of your injury? If that happened, you would hate me, and you wouldn’t want to spend time with me, and I- I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Rhett, that’s crazy talk.” Link’s voice softened. “I’ve loved you all of my life, since we were kids. Why would I wake up one day and suddenly decide that I don’t love you anymore? That doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“You’ve loved me since we were kids?” Rhett asked. His stomach fluttered as he thought about what that might mean.

“Yes, of course. I loved you when we were kids, and when we were teenagers, and when we went away to college together. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you.” Link rested his hand on Rhett’s thigh. “You don’t ever need to be scared about things like that. I could never hate you, no matter what happens. I promise. I love you so much, Rhett, and I always will.”

“Oh, Link.” Rhett melted inside, feeling giddy and relieved that as much of the truth as he could reveal was finally out. He pulled Link closer and smothered his face in kisses, starting at the curve of his chin and slowly making his way up his cheeks and to his forehead. Somewhere, deep down inside his mind, he knew that it was still wrong, and surely Link hadn’t loved him when they were kids for real, but he couldn’t stop himself until Link turned pink all over and his breaths came as gasps between giggles.

“You got me flowers,” Link said when he regained his breath, the corners of his lips still turned up. He reached for them, and Rhett pressed the rumpled roses into his hands.

“I really am sorry, Link. I guess I just panicked,” Rhett said, as Link brought the roses to his nose to smell. “Do you feel okay now?”

“Much better,” Link said. He settled against Rhett, offering him half of the blanket. Rhett wrapped it around his body and curled his arm around Link’s shoulders. “But I don’t know if I’m really ready to go back to work just yet. At first, I was okay, but I couldn’t focus, and then it got really overwhelming. I called my counselor from vocational rehab and told him what happened today, and he said I should give myself some more time before I try again. He also said I might want to consider going into a different field. Maybe something quieter and less stressful.”

Rhett frowned. “But we’ve always worked together.” He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn’t like the idea of someone else sitting at Link’s desk permanently. They had worked side-by-side for so many years, and he had hoped that when Link inevitably remembered the truth and moved out, at least they would still see each other at work.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, love.” Rhett wanted to curse when the word slipped through his teeth again, but he couldn’t take it back now. “You’ve got to do what you’ve got to do.”

“Sometimes I hate being like this,” Link admitted. “I know I’m not as bad off as a lot of other people. There are people in my support group who lost their speech, and some who tell the same stories over and over like they’re always brand new, and I know I shouldn’t complain, but I just want to be normal again. I want to be able to go to work and get everything done without exhausting myself, and then I want to come home and fall into your arms at night. I want to be able to walk without thinking about my every step and constantly being afraid of falling. I just want all of this to go away.”

“I know, Link. I know.” Rhett’s heart broke a little every time Link talked like this. He was having a hard time, but it was nothing compared to what Link had gone through, and was still going through. Link seemed fine most of the time, but he really wasn’t fine at all, inside. “Well, how about this? If you change jobs, I’ll change with you. It will be just like what you did for me in college. If you want to become a book salesman or a pottery maker, or a t-shirt folder, or whatever else, I’ll become one too.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Link asked. He reached forward to put his roses on the coffee table.

“I would do anything for you,” Rhett said. It was true. He would do anything in his power to make Link’s life better. He had hoped that what he was doing now, pretending to be Link’s husband, was making his life better, but he wasn’t so sure about that. “Anything. I love you, Link.”

“Rhett,” Link breathed. He looked up at Rhett’s face through fluttering eyelashes, and he must have seen the truth in Rhett’s eyes, because he wrapped his arms around Rhett’s middle, cuddling close. He whispered words of love into Rhett’s clothed chest, and it was enough to make Rhett exhale sharply as tears pooled in his eyes. He never wanted to be parted from Link, no matter what happened. They were made to be together. He just knew it.

————

Rhett didn’t know how it got started, but he didn’t care. Being in bed with Link like this was a dream come true. He bit his tongue when Link brushed a featherlight kiss over his ribs and followed it up with a soft declaration of love made to his bare skin. Rhett kissed Link’s shoulder in return and whispered his love into Link’s skin, the words becoming easier to say each time he said them. They were still fully clothed from the waist down, and Rhett planned to keep it that way, even as they traded kisses and words.

“Beautiful,” Rhett whispered, and Link was beautiful, so beautiful. He still couldn’t believe that he was seeing him like this; touching him like this, the skin-to-skin contact making his heart flutter in his chest. “You’re stunning.”

“Love you,” Link murmured, as he brushed his lips over Rhett’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Rhett kissed Link’s chin.

Link groaned deep in his chest, and Rhett went completely boneless. His whole body shook when Link sucked at the base of his neck, his warm breath washing over Rhett’s face. “So sexy,” Link whispered.

Rhett could only moan in agreement. He ran his hand down Link’s side, stroking his silky skin. He felt drunk on his feelings for Link, and it took all of his willpower not to tug at Link’s waistband. He chanted in his head, reminding himself that Link couldn’t give him real consent right now, and that even what they were currently doing would probably upset Link when he remembered the truth.

But the words he chanted in his mind didn’t stop Rhett from enjoying every kiss and every second that he shared with Link until they both fell asleep, their bodies wrapped tightly around each other all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for new readers: I changed a few things in this chapter, so the older comments may not make sense.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Rhett woke to find himself alone in bed. He smiled as he stretched his stiff muscles, remembering what had happened last night. Worry niggled at the back of his mind, reminding him that Link would only want more as he gave in a little, but he pushed it away. He could worry about that later. For now, he felt great, humming to himself as he got dressed for the day and walked downstairs. He thought he would make a special breakfast to share with Link. Maybe pancakes and sausage, and a couple of those juicy little oranges that Link liked so much.

Link was settled on the living room couch, watching the morning news. Rhett walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. “How is my sweet boy this morning?” 

“Um, Rhett…”

When Link turned around to look up at him, Rhett knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. Link was as pale as a ghost, trembling, and his face was covered with fresh tear tracks. “Link? What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Rhett, I-“ Link swallowed audibly. “I remembered.”

Rhett felt dizzy as he took in Link’s words. He clung to the back of the couch, digging his nails into the fabric so that he didn’t fall to the ground. He didn’t need to ask Link what he had remembered. The answer was written all over his face. “When?” he asked instead, his voice rough.

“This morning. I- I woke up, and you were there beside me, and it all just clicked into place. Like waking up from a dream. I mean, not exactly. Everything that has happened is still there, but I know that I was wrong now. You’re my best friend. You’re not my husband.” Link scratched the back of neck, his eyes watery. “I am so sorry, Rhett. I can’t believe I- I’ve put you through so much.”

Rhett wanted to reach out and touch Link, offer him some comfort, but he couldn’t do that now. He dropped his arms down by his sides and walked around the couch to face Link. “Hey, you don’t need to apolo-“

“No, Rhett.” Link cut him off. “I do need to apologize. You let me stay at your house. You’ve been so good to me, so patient and kind. You did way more to help me than I ever could have asked you to do. I can’t even imagine how difficult it has been for you to deal with me like this. Thank you.”

Rhett didn’t feel right accepting Link’s apology or his thanks. The last couple of months had been difficult at times, but they had also been really good, and he had made his own choices. Besides, he really would do anything for Link. 

“I’m just… I’m just sorry,” Link repeated. “I’m really sorry, and I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I- I-“ Link stuttered, and then he closed his mouth and shook his head.

“What do you want to do now?” Rhett asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say. His chest felt tight as he waited for the answer. Would Link want to stay with him?

“Well, I guess I should call my mom to come get me,” Link said. “You must be so ready for me to get out of here and let you have your house back to yourself.” He laughed, but it sounded forced.

It took everything Rhett had to stay standing upright as Link's words washed over him. Link was leaving him right now. Whatever it was that they had formed together was over now. It was already gone, just like that, and it would never be back. Link clearly didn’t feel that way towards him now that he had remembered the true nature of their relationship, and he was practically running away. Rhett had known this would happen all along, so why did it feel like such a shock? “Um, yeah,” he said, forcing himself to speak. What else could he say? He wanted to beg Link to stay, but he couldn’t do that.

Link looked up at him for a long moment. “Um... I guess I need to go get packing then.” He wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging himself. He made no move to actually get up and go pack up his stuff.

“You, uh, want some toast or something before you go?” It was such a stupid thing to ask, but Rhett was really good at saying stupid things lately.

“No, thanks,” Link said. “I’m not hungry.”

“Oh. Well, can I help you pack up your stuff?” Rhett asked. He was desperate for more time with Link. He didn’t know what he would do when Link was gone.

“I’ve got it, Rhett. You’ve done more than enough for me already.” Link watched him for a long second as if waiting for a response. When Rhett didn’t say anything else, he stood with a sigh and went to gather his belongings.

————

“My mom will be here in ten minutes,” Link announced, when he came back into the living room half an hour later, pulling his suitcase behind him. He put it by the front door and then walked into the living room.

“Did you get everything?” Rhett asked.

“I think so.” Link sat back down on the couch and patted the seat beside him, inviting Rhett to join him. Rhett sat down, wondering if this was his last chance to say something that would stop Link from leaving. He must have ran a million different ideas through his mind before he reminded himself that Link wanted to leave, so there was nothing he could say or do to stop him. It wouldn’t even be fair to try. They sat silently beside each other, their thighs several inches apart instead of pressed together, until the doorbell rang.

Rhett carried Link’s suitcase out for him and put it in the back of Sue’s car. He accepted the hug she gave him, but her thanks for watching over her son fell on deaf ears. He had really messed that up.

Rhett stood in the driveway as Sue and Link drove away. He waved until they disappeared around the corner. The tears didn’t come right away. There was only a deep pressure inside of his chest and wind roaring through his ears, threatening to tear him apart at the seams.

Rhett stumbled back inside and sat back down on the couch. The spot where Link had sat just minutes ago was still warm, and that alone made Rhett tear up.

How could he have been so stupid? Why had he let Link get to him like that? He had known it was fake all along, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Link was obviously disgusted by what they had done, and Rhett would never forgive himself. He had hurt his best friend when he was at his most vulnerable. He was a horrible person. The dam broke, and Rhett sobbed for the loss of love and friendship, and for what he had never really had at all.

When he tired himself out, he lied down on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was folded neatly on one of the couch’s arms, pulling it up to his chest. He and Link had cuddled under the same blanket just the night before. It still smelled like Link’s shampoo. Rhett cried himself dry as he hugged the blanket, wishing it was Link instead, because he loved him. He loved him.

But it didn’t matter.

————

Everything felt wrong to Rhett. His house was too big and too empty. Rhett himself felt hollow inside, like all of his insides had been scooped out and replaced with air. He couldn’t stop replaying his last few days with Link over and over again in his mind, wondering if he had done something to trigger Link’s memory, and if he could have done anything different that might have stopped him from leaving. He was happy that Link had everything straightened out in his mind now, he really was, even if he didn’t actually feel it deep down inside, but Link hadn’t even called him since he had moved out two weeks ago, and that didn’t feel fair.

Rhett loved him, and he was probably never going to see him again. They probably weren’t even really friends anymore. How could he expect Link to want to be his friend, anyway? He hadn’t been strong enough to resist, and he had ruined their lifelong friendship.

Work helped, as long as he didn’t look over at Link’s empty desk. He wondered if Link would ever come back and try working as an engineer again, or if he was already trying something new. Rhett kept a little photo of himself and Link on his desk, their frozen faces smiling in front of a giant tree. Their arms were wrapped around each other’s shoulders. Rhett rubbed the edge of the picture frame with his thumb as he worked, like maybe it was a genie’s lamp and Link would pop out if he rubbed it enough times. It was stupid, but somehow it helped ease the ache in his heart enough for him to get some work done.

Nothing helped him at night. He found that he couldn’t sleep alone anymore, not after he had spent so many nights with Link curled right up against his side or wrapped around his body. His nights were long and spent tossing and turning. Sometimes he would wake up and reach out for Link, wanting to pull him closer, only to remember that he wasn’t there anymore. Those were the times when he sat up, turned on the light, and cried.

He thought about calling Link just to check up on him, but something always stopped him from doing more than picking up his phone and staring at Link's name in his contacts list. Link obviously didn’t want to talk to him, and Rhett didn’t want to bother him. He done enough damage already. He just hoped Link was doing okay.

Rhett wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and/or left kudos so far. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post it now instead of waiting.

A couple weeks later, Rhett was startled by a soft knock on his front door early in the morning. He abandoned his freshly poured cup of tea and went to answer it. Who in the world could it possibly be this early? He pulled the door open without looking through the peephole first, too groggy to think about safety. He was helpless to do anything but gasp when he came face-to-face with Link for the first time in a month. He looked good, wearing a dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and it took Rhett half a minute to find his voice. “Link?”

“Hi, Rhett. I know you probably don’t want to see me right now, but I accidentally took two of your shirts when I was packing, and I wanted to return them to you.” Link spoke quickly, practically spitting the words out. He held two neatly folded t-shirts in his arms.

“Really?” Rhett asked. He hadn’t noticed that he was missing any clothing. He held his hands out, and Link passed the shirts to him. “I, uh- Well. Thank you.”

“Sure. Anyway, my mom’s waiting in the car for me, so I guess I’ll go. See you later.” Link gave a little wave before he turned and started to walk away.

Rhett couldn’t just stand there and let him leave again. This might be his last chance to talk to Link. He would be an ever bigger idiot than he already was if he didn’t say something. Anything! His stomach twisted into knots as he reached out and grabbed Link’s wrist with his free hand, stopping him. “Hey, wait a second. Will you at least come in for a cup of tea before you go? Or I can make you some coffee, if you want. Please.”

Link looked down at his arm where Rhett was touching him. “My mom’s waiting for me.”

Rhett released Link, his hand tingling where their skin had touched. “She can come in too.” Anything to stop Link from leaving again. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on with everything so messed up between them.

“Well, o-okay. Let me go get her.” Link went to the car and spoke to his mom for a minute. He came back alone. “She said she’ll wait for me, but thanks for asking her.”

Rhett nodded, and they both went inside his house. He felt immensely better just having Link in his house again, even if nothing was fixed between them. He gestured for Link to sit down at the little kitchen table while he made a pot of coffee. His mind raced a million miles per hour as he fixed Link's cup, his hands working thanks to muscle memory alone. He wished he had any idea of what to say to fix things between them. He knew it was hopeless, but he felt like he had to try. He had to say something. “How have you been?” he asked, at last, as he sat Link's steaming mug down in front of him.

“Okay, I guess. Just keeping up with therapy and everything. How about you?” Link asked. He wrapped his hands around his mug, warming his fingers.

“Fine, fine. I’ve just been really busy with work.”

Link cringed. “You’re not doing my work, are you?”

Rhett shook his head. “I think it’s been reassigned.”

Link frowned. He turned his mug around in his hands, still not taking a drink. “Lots of people at my therapy appointments have asked about you, you know? They’re still not used to me showing up with my mom instead of you. I think they miss you.”

Rhett’s stomach twisted. He wasn’t quite sure how it made him feel to know that the people who worked with Link missed him. He supposed he had gone to an awful lot of appointments with Link. “Oh, yeah?” was all he could say. If he were honest, he missed seeing some of them too.

“Yeah. I have to keep explaining what happened. I guess it’s all in my, uh, records, but apparently we did a great job of convincing people that we were really together.” 

“We did?” Rhett asked. It was strange, but he almost felt proud that other people had been able to see how much he loved Link, even though their relationship hadn’t been real.

“Yeah.” Link bit his bottom lip. “I really am sorry for what I put you through with all of this, Rhett. I still can’t quite wrap my mind around how I acted, and everything I said and did. It was horrible.”

Rhett shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe not, but I feel like it was. It’s just...weird.” Link looked at his hands, still playing with his cup. “You took really good care of me, and you tried so hard to make me happy, and you did, you know. I was really happy with you. But I know it had to be uncomfortable for you to pretend like you did. We might have-” Link cut himself off, swallowing thickly. “I keep thinking back on everything that I said to you, and what I did, and I feel so ashamed of myself. I took advantage of you, and it’s not right.”

Rhett frowned, wondering how Link could possibly see things so differently than he did. “No you didn’t, Link. I’m the one who took advantage of you. I knew better, and I tried not to give in, but it was so hard. I never should have kissed you or told you that I loved you. I should have been strong enough to resist, but I played with your emotions instead. I’m the one who needs to be sorry. Not you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I knew it wasn’t real for you, but I did it anyway. I just hope you’ll forgive me one day.”

“What do you mean, it wasn’t real for me?” Link looked up for the first time since he had sat down, meeting Rhett’s eyes.

“You only thought you loved me like that because you were all mixed up. You know.” Rhett shrugged, feeling helpless as he struggled to get exactly the right words out.

“But the feelings were real for me,” Link said, his voice small. “I thought you knew that.”

“I’m sure they felt very real to you,” Rhett said, putting emphasis on the word felt. “Like I said, I don’t blame you for anything you did. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“No, Rhett.” Link paused, making sure that Rhett was listening. “My feelings for you are very real.” He held Rhett’s eyes, a fierce honesty burning behind them as he waited for Rhett to understand.

“Are- Are you serious?” Rhett asked. Time stopped for a second as he sat there at the table across from Link. Everything in him seemed to zero in on the moment, pressure building up in the room. Rhett sucked in a breath as butterflies danced in his stomach. Did Link really just say…? Could it possibly be true? “Are you serious?” he asked, again, in place of the words of love that wanted to gush from his mouth. He couldn’t risk being wrong, not after everything that had already happened between them. Rhett trembled inside as he stretched a hand out across the table for Link, and he was warmed from head to toe when Link took it in his own hand.

“Of course I’m serious, Rhett. The way I feel about you… I’ve always felt like this, but I never let myself act on it before. I was scared that you would reject me. But now it’s out, and I’m not taking it back.” Link smiled sadly and squeezed Rhett’s hand. “Living with you was wonderful, but you were so eager for me to leave as soon as I remembered. I know you don’t feel the same way I do, and that’s okay. I wanted to tell you anyway. I guess I just wanted you to know, and I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you did for me. I hope we can find a way to still be friends.”

Rhett flashed back to when Link told him that he’d loved him since they were kids, and now he knew without a doubt that it was true. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. “But I do feel the same way,” he insisted. “The reason it was so hard for me to resist you was because I really didn’t want to. I didn’t think you felt that way for real, and I didn’t want to hurt you, but it was so hard to keep my distance when you were sitting there almost begging me to love you, and all I wanted to do was gather you up in my arms and give you everything you wanted from me and more.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Link said, but his grip on Rhett’s hand didn’t ease up.

“I’m not. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Rhett licked his lips, his heart racing in his chest. “I’m in love with you, Link Neal.”

Link's eyes softened behind his glasses. He laced his fingers with Rhett’s and stood, moving closer until he was right in front of Rhett, their knees touching. He let go of Rhett’s hand and put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders instead, looking down at him. Slowly, clumsily, Link climbed into Rhett’s lap and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug. “I love you, too, Rhett,” he whispered. “I missed you.”

Rhett didn’t dare to breathe as he situated his hands on Link’s hips, holding him close. It still didn’t feel real, but Link’s familiar scent and his weight in his lap helped to ground him. “I missed you too, bo. We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“Big time idiots.” Link snorted.

“I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay?” Rhett asked.

“You don’t need to ask for permission. I’m all yours.” Link pulled back just enough for Rhett to reach his mouth, and then he closed the distance between them. The kiss was tinged with regret, but it was also full of hope and love. So much love. Rhett melted into Link, savoring the feeling of his lips and the taste of his mouth, and the warm closeness of his body. They still had a lot of talking to do, and a lot of things to figure out, but they would do those things together, as they always had. For now, all Rhett wanted to do was soak up the very real love that Link had been trying to give him for months, and do his very best to return it.

When Link's mom entered the house and found her son comfortably settled in Rhett’s lap, their lips locked together and their hands wandering, she went unnoticed at first. But when she cleared her throat and coughed, both men turned to look at her, and everyone froze for a long moment. Link reacted first. He began to struggle to get himself out of Rhett’s lap, as if they hadn’t already been caught, but it was an impossible task for his uncoordinated body.

“It’s okay, Link,” Sue said, in a surprisingly calm voice. “Don’t hurt yourself trying to get up like that. I can’t say I wasn’t almost expecting this. I take it you two made up?”

Rhett watched, silent, as a beet-red Link nodded at his mother. He stroked a comforting hand down Link's side, out of Sue’s line of sight. Sue seemed to be a little surprised, but she didn’t seem shocked or angry, and Rhett didn’t want Link to panic without a good reason.

“Good. I’m glad. I was getting tired of hearing you pine for Rhett all the time. You were like a lovesick teenager.”

“Mom.” Link hid his face in Rhett’s chest.

“Oh, I can't help but tease you a little, can I?” Sue smiled gently at both of them. “I know some people would say it's wrong for two men to be together, and I might have said it once or twice myself, but I’ve only ever seen you two make each other better. Rhett took care of you, Link, like nothing I’ve ever seen in my life. That’s love and devotion if I’ve ever seen it, and I’m not going to stand in your way of having a life together. You have my blessing and support, boys.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Link said, softly, as tears filled his eyes. Rhett helped him get up safely so they could both hug Sue.

“Thank you,” Rhett said, as Sue hugged him tightly. Rhett didn’t expect his parents to react half as well to the news of his relationship with Link, but at least they had Sue on their side, and that was huge.

Link went home with his mom to pack his bags again, already planning to move back in with Rhett so they could pick up where they had left off. Rhett watched them go, a contented smile on his face as he waved at the retreating car. When he walked back into his house, soon to be Link’s house again too, he picked up the shirts from the kitchen table and unfolded them one at a time so he could see what they were. He quickly discovered that they weren’t his size or his style, but they were very familiar to him. Love filled his entire being as he hugged Link's t-shirts to his chest, grinning. He swore to himself right then and there that he would never let Link doubt himself again. Link would know how loved and wanted he was for as long as Rhett lived.

It was the least Rhett could do for his best friend and love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely happy with this chapter, but it was the best I could do. I hope you guys like it! There will be one more chapter after this. It should be posted soon. Thank you again to everyone who has commented and/or left me kudos so far!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you again so much to everyone who has read it and left me kudos and/or comments. Your encouragement has meant a lot to me. <3
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains adult content and smut. If smut is not your thing, please feel free to skip it. It happens after the cut in the story (—), so you’ll know where to stop reading. However, sex is mentioned before the cut, just for full warning. This is my first attempt at writing smut to share, so I apologize in advance if it’s absolutely horrible. *tries not to die of embarrassment*

Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off of Link as he slept, curled against his side in the back of the limo as it drove them across town. Link’s ability to sleep anywhere still amazed him, but this time, it made perfect sense. Their wedding had been beautiful and wonderful, but Link had exhausted himself. He had done his best to be the perfect host, and had refused to take any of the breaks that they had planned into the night for him. Rhett admired how hard he had worked to try to seem as energetic and outgoing as he used to be for their guests’ benefit, but he hated how much it had drained Link to keep up the act for several hours. Rhett had practically had to hold his trembling body up through their last few dances together, Link refusing to leave the dance floor. Still, he didn’t complain as Link softly snored so close to his ear, his breath even and warm. Their wedding had been everything they had ever dreamed of and more, and he was finally really married to his best friend. No more qualifiers, like fake or pretend. No more confusion or worry. This was for real and forever, and Rhett’s heart swelled every time he thought about it.

When they arrived at the upscale chain hotel where they would be staying for two nights, until the day when their flight left for their honeymoon, Rhett shook Link’s shoulder to wake him. “We’re here, sleepyhead. Come on, wake up. Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

Link groaned and blinked groggily at him from behind his glasses. “I’m awake,” he murmured, and then he broke into a big yawn.

“Are you sure about that?” Rhett teased, but his voice was gentle.

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“Okay. Let’s go get checked in then,” Rhett said. He opened the door and began to slide out of his seat. The hotel loomed high above them, the building absolutely massive. It was supposed to have two pools and three restaurants, and Rhett planned on visiting all of them during their short stay. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” Link said again, as he began to push himself across the seat so he could get out. When he reached the door, he paused to yawn widely again.

“Here, let me help you up,” Rhett said, and Link turned sideways to make it easier. He grabbed Link’s hands and easily pulled him up and out of the car. “There we go.”

“Thanks, love,” Link said, squeezing Rhett’s hands before he let go. He smiled up at Rhett, but the happy expression was tinged with pain and fatigue.

Rhett wrapped one arm around Link’s waist to help support him. He had planned on carrying both of their bags up to their room, but now he decided that he would let the bellhop get them instead. He had another priority now.

The check-in process took much longer than expected, and Rhett didn’t understand why he had to fill out so many forms for a simple hotel stay. At least Link seemed to shake off some of his exhaustion as he stood in front of the fish tank that took up a whole wall in the lobby, watching the fish swim with his arms crossed in front of his chest while he waited for Rhett. He was so handsome in his slim cut tuxedo. Rhett had to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes on the paperwork instead of his new husband’s pert ass.

When he was finally done with the forms and had been handed two electronic room keys, he and Link rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and found their room with their luggage waiting for them inside. Everything about the room said luxury, from the massive television, to the king sized bed, to the rain shower and soaking tub in the bathroom. It was perfect. “What do you want to do first?” Rhett asked, as he looked around the room.

“I don’t know,” Link said. He sat on the end of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, his shoulders slumped. “Whatever you want to do.”

Rhett moved to sit beside Link, the bed dipping down as he sat. He brushed some of Link's hair out of his face. “Maybe we’ll just take showers and go to bed for tonight. How does that sound?” 

“Rhett, it’s our wedding night. Don’t you think we need to do a little bit more than just sleep?” Link asked, snorting. When he looked up at Rhett, the dark circles under his eyes stood out in the artificial light.

“Not if we don’t want to,” Rhett said. “It’s our wedding night, after all. No one else’s. We can do whatever we want to do. Or not do whatever we don’t want to do... Oh, you get the point.”

Link gave a weak chuckle. “I’m serious, bo.”

“And so am I.” Rhett bent to kiss the top of Link’s head. “You can hardly move. Are you really up for more than a quick shower and some sleep? Be honest with me.”

Link looked away. “I don’t want to let you down.”

“Hey, you could never let me down.” Rhett kept his voice soft and gentle. “We’ll have plenty of time for sex on our honeymoon. You don’t need to worry about that right now.” Rhett stepped back and offered Link his hand. “Come on. Let’s go shower and get ready for bed.”

“Together?”

“Together,” Rhett confirmed, as he held out a hand for Link. “But that’s all we’re doing, got it?”

“I’ve got it,” Link said. He took Rhett’s offered hand and allowed himself to be towed to the bathroom. They got undressed and carefully hung up their tuxedos. Soon, they were standing under the warm spray of the rainfall shower together. Link had come a long way in the nearly two years since his accident, and he no longer needed the aid of a shower chair to wash himself, but Rhett kept a close eye on him anyway, since he was already so fatigued. He didn’t want Link to get hurt. They washed themselves quickly and then took turns rinsing off, the other making sure they got all of the soap off. They dried off, put on their pajamas, and brushed their teeth side by side, and then Rhett took Link's hand again. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.”

Rhett tucked Link into bed and bent to give him a kiss before he turned off the lights, plunging the hotel room into darkness. By the time he slipped into his side of the bed, his new husband was already sound asleep. This was their wedding night, and maybe some men would have been angry or disappointed, but Rhett didn’t see it that way. Link had given his all to making their wedding day special, and Rhett appreciated how hard he had had to work to do that. Link was determined, sweet, and thoughtful, and he was worth all of the patience and care in the world. It didn’t take Rhett long to fall asleep as he thought about that, his mind and body calmed as he listened to Link breathe in the darkness.

————-

Rhett woke to find a warm body halfway on top of him and soft lips on his nose. He forced his eyes open. It was still dark, sunlight not yet starting to appear between the curtains on the window. He could barely make out the shadowy figure that rested on his chest, but he knew who it was. “Link?”

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.” Link kissed his nose again and then nuzzled his cheek against Rhett’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rhett brought his hands up, stroking them up and down Link’s back. “It’s not even dawn yet. What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Link asked. He shifted, his hands coming to rest on Rhett’s stomach. “It’s still our wedding night, and I’m wide awake now, if you know what I mean.”

Rhett didn’t have to ask what he meant. “Are you sure you’re up to this?” he asked, instead. He was fully awake and already beginning to stir with Link just lying there across his hips, but he wanted to make sure. He was suddenly thankful for his loose pajama pants.

“I’m positive,” Link said. He grabbed Rhett’s hands and brought them to his face so he could kiss each one. “Just be gentle with me tonight. I’m already pretty sore.”

“I’ll be so gentle,” Rhett promised. He wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him into a steamy kiss. “I love you so much.” He said it every chance that he got now, as if it could make up for all of the times when he hadn’t been able to say it before. 

“I love you too,” Link answered readily.

“Come here.” Rhett sat up, bringing Link up with him. He slipped his hands under Link's pajama top, feeling his silky smooth skin. He searched in the dark for Link’s nipples, and when he found them, he rubbed them softly with his thumbs, feeling as they hardened at his touch. He gave one a gentle pinch. Link groaned, and the sound went straight to Rhett’s cock.

“Help me take this off.” Link pawed at his shirt, and Rhett pulled it off over Link’s head and tossed it onto the floor. It gave him better access to Link's skin, so he dipped his head and ran his tongue over Link’s left nipple. Link shivered and let out a long breath. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Rhett did it again, delighting in the way Link moved against him and hissed out a breath. He pulled his own shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor, hoping it would land somewhere near Link’s. He moved closer, pressing his bare chest against Link’s as their lips met in a series of soft kisses. He pressed Link down onto the bed, Rhett on top this time. He smoothed his hands over Link’s flat stomach and down his narrow hips, his fingers catching in Link’s waistband. “Is this okay?”

“Yes. Please,” Link said, a desperate tone to his voice. Rhett peeled his pajama pants and his boxers off in one go, leaving Link completely bare to him, and then he took Link’s hardening cock into his hand, stroking it with featherlight touches until Link's hips bucked into his hand. He started to pull away, but Link gave a soft sound of protest.

“Shh, hold on for just a minute.” Rhett kissed Link’s sweaty shoulder before he pulled the rest of the way away. He removed his own pants and boxers, tossing them onto the floor, and reached for the lube he had put in the bedside table. “Ready for this?”

“Yes.” The neediness in Link's voice made Rhett feel like he could come to that alone. “Oh, yes, Rhett.”

“Shift over for me, sweet boy,” Rhett said. He touched Link’s hip to guide him on the bed. Link rolled over onto his side so Rhett could smear some of the lube on his waiting hole. He made sure to put plenty on his own cock, not wanting to cause Link any more soreness than he was already dealing with. He lied down and kissed the nape of Link’s neck as he slowly slipped one finger in, stretching Link’s tight hole. His stomach flipped, loving the way Link moaned and pressed his hips back against him, already seeking more than what Rhett was giving him.

“Oh, Rhett,” Link groaned, as Rhett found the right spot right away, thanks to all of the times they had done this since the truth came out. “You’re so… Oh, right there.”

“You’re so sexy, Link,” Rhett whispered. He didn’t need to see Link right now to know how good he looked. He added a second finger and quickened his pace until Link was breathing hard. When he pulled his fingers out, Link gasped at the lack of contact. “Are you ready for me?” Rhett asked, as he stroked his own hard cock.

“Yes. Oh, yes. Please.” Link panted, breathless as he rolled over onto his back to get into a more comfortable position. He let his legs fall wide open out to the sides in a show of his natural flexibility, and Rhett settled in between them. He held Link close as he pressed into his body, going so slow and giving Link plenty of time to adjust. 

“That okay?” He felt Link nod, but it wasn’t enough. “Tell me, Link. It’s dark.”

Link let out a soft laugh. “Yes, Rhett. Feels perfect.”

“Good.” Rhett began to move, hissing at how good it felt to be inside of Link again. He kissed Link, silently thanking him for making him feel so loved like this. They found a lazy rhythm, working together as they sought pleasure from each other’s bodies, until they were both panting. Rhett slipped his hand in between them, stroking Link in time to his thrusts.

“Oh, Rhett. I’m close. I’m so close,” Link said, after just a few minutes. He ran his hands across Rhett’s back, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Rhett kissed his exposed neck and then buried his face in Link's hair, soaking up the smell of his shampoo and a hint of sweat.

“Let go, sweetheart,” Rhett encouraged. “I’ve got you.”

“I love you. I love you,” Link cried, as Rhett rocked into him, his hand following the motion, and then Link came, keening in the darkness. He shook as he rode the waves of pleasure, until he went limp against the bed. 

“I’m going to come,” Rhett groaned, his stomach tightening and his insides twisting in the best way possible. He buried himself deep in Link’s warmth one more time, and then he spilled his seed inside of him, filling him up. He closed his eyes as he panted through the aftershocks. When he felt able to move, he carefully pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Link, his body completely spent.

It was a while before he felt able to move again, his body feeling spineless and soft. Eventually, he got up and went to get some tissues to clean them both off. He didn’t have the energy to put his pajamas back on, and Link hadn’t moved at all since he had come, so he climbed back into bed naked and pulled the covers up over both of them.

He wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close. “I love you, Link. Do you know that?” he asked, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He loved Link so much that it hurt sometimes, and he wanted to make sure Link knew it.

“Well, I hope so. You married me, after all.” Link laughed.

“No, but I really do though. With all of my heart.” Rhett kissed Link’s cheek, letting his lips linger on his skin. “I never want you to have to doubt it again.”

“Rhett,” Link said, his voice soft and gentle. “I won’t. I don’t doubt it. I know how much you love me, and you know how much I love you. You don’t need to linger on what happened. It’ll make a good story to tell if we have kids someday, but for now, let’s just be happy. Okay?”

“You want kids with me?” Rhett asked, his heart softening even more for Link.

“Yeah, if you do. Maybe not right away, but…” Link trailed off.

“You are the most beautiful, most gorgeous, most perfect man in the whole world,” he told Link, his voice warm and full of love.

“Have you ever seen yourself?” Link teased, and Rhett softly pinched the back of his arm. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself.” Rhett rubbed the spot he had pinched, soothing the slight pain. “Are you ready for some more sleep? We’ve got a busy week coming up for ourselves.”

“I think so. Love you, Rhett,” Link said. He kissed Rhett’s lips and then snuggled down under the covers, settling comfortably in Rhett’s arms. “Good night.”

“Love you too. Good night.” Rhett fell asleep quickly, feeling sated from what they had just done together, and calmed just by Link's presence. He had spent his whole life with Link in one way or another, but now they were getting started on a whole new journey together, and he was looking forward to every minute of it. As long as they were together, he was sure that they could overcome any obstacles that got in their way, and their love for each other would never fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Comments are always welcome. :)


End file.
